Devil's Night
by T-money1
Summary: FINISHED! AU. A night of fun in the woods for six college friends turns to one of terror as something is after them. Starring Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Stacy Kiebler, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Paul Levesque. Rated M for a reason. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill already. I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for T-Money to step back into the horror section of fiction again. This story of mine, which I call "Devil's Night," is the story about six college friends who are taking part in a night of partying and pranks out in the woods. Until someone or something stalks them on one cold and creepy night. This story stars Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Paul "Triple H" Levesque and the Undertaker.

You would be surprised that I was inspired to write this from an episode of "Tiny Toon Adventures." You remember that show? If not, it was about this new batch of Warner Bro. characters for a new generation, with new characters based off the old Looney Tunes gang.

Fucked up muse, wouldn't you agree?

But this is not entirely a parody, as I will be incorporating my own vision into the story. I was also inspired by the numerous horror/slasher films that have come out over the years. So I hope you all enjoy what I cook up, ya heard?

As a warning, this fic may get graphic as time goes on. This is my parental advisory sort of thing, so if you're the kind of person that gets squeamish then maybe you shouldn't be reading this. If not, then enjoy!

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Connecticut, 1955**

A 47' Ford drove down a road through the woods of Connecticut one October night.

As it came to a certain point, it stopped on the side of the road. "Earth Angel," which was playing on the radio, came to a silence as the driver turned the car off and three occupants stepped out.

They were all male and in their early twenties wearing leather jackets and greased hair. The guy driving was the leader with black hair and blue eyes. Another guy had blond hair with green eyes and the third one had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Okay Rick, help me get the money out of the trunk," said the leader Scott to his blond friend as he tossed his friend the keys.

As Scott and Rick did so, the other guy Jimmy expressed a great deal of caution.

"Guys, I don't know if we should do this here. I just have this bad feeling."

"Don't be a freaking party pooper man," said Scott. "Why don't you grab the supplies while we carry the cash? Just stay cool. There's nothing to worry about."

As the guys got the cash out of the trunk, the trio traveled further into the woods.

These three men in particular just robbed a bank. After they did so, they were able to break in a stolen ride to get away from the crime scene. They planned to bury some money and lay low until for the authorities backed off, at which they would return to unearth the money.

* * *

When they found a good spot, they dropped the bags of money and supplies on the ground.

"Okay, you guys know the routine by now," Scott told his companions. "Let's bury the cash, drive out of here, cheese the vehicle and lay low for a while."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me, Scotty," Rick said.

They grabbed the shovels and flashlights and proceeded to dig a hole.

Jimmy was still a little spooked. "Guys, I still don't think it's a good idea to be here right now."

Scott was a little irritated at how his friend was acting. "Hey man, what's your problem? Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts and goblins and all that shit?"

"Haven't you ever heard the stories?" Jimmy asked.

Rick groaned, "Oh, not again."

"What stories?"

"The Undertaker," Jimmy said. "How every 25 years during the month of October, he haunts these woods. And every person who enters these words during so has disappeared."

Scott looked at Jimmy a little skeptically. "Don't you think you're a little old for ghost stories?"

"It's not a story," Jimmy said. "A lot of people have disappeared around these parts during this time of year. Why do you think that is? Coincidence?"

Rick stopped digging and went over to his friend in attempt to calm him down.

"Jimbo, there is no such thing as the Undertaker. It's just some old wives tale to stop teenagers from making out and taking part in pre-marital sex in the woods. Look man, let's just bury this money and we can get the hell out of here, you dig?"

Jimmy nodded, even though fear was still present in his behavior.

The guys continued to dig until Scott needed to take a bathroom break.

"You guys go ahead and finish up. I need to go take a leak," he said.

Scott walked some ways into the woods to better relieve himself.

* * *

As he did so, he heard a sound that startled him. He turned to survey all around him but found nothing, so he shrugged it off and finished relieving himself. Scott zipped up his jeans and wiped his hands clean. As he was about to leave, he heard another sound.

"Rick?"

No response.

"Jimmy?" Still no response.

"Is that you?" he said as he heard another sound and shined his flashlight over by a huge tree. "Very funny guys, but I'm in no mood for any of your stupid practical jokes."

Scott heard another sound coming from behind the tree.

"Guys?" he asked with uncertainty.

He walked slowly to the tree, covering his flashlight.

Suddenly, he jumped to catch what he thought was one of his friends and found…nothing.

Nothing was there.

"Guess it was a squirrel or something," he shrugged, not noticing a figure creep up from behind him.

He turned around, only to widen his eyes in fright of the figure before him. Before he could make a sound or pull out his gun, a hand clamped over his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick and Jimmy finished burying the money.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that. I wonder what's taking Scott so long." Rick asked.

Jimmy said jokingly, "Maybe he got his zipper stuck."

Rick had a good laugh at that. "I'll go check on him. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Jimmy nodded a little uneasily.

* * *

Rick walked where he thought Scott went and shined his flashlight all around.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and spun around, only to find nothing.

"I'll be so glad to get out of here. These woods and that Undertaker talk have got me spooked."

He continued walking until he saw Scott leaning up against a tree.

"There you are, Scotty," Rick said approaching his friend. "Come on, we finished burying the money so let's cut out of here."

Scott didn't move.

"What are you waiting for cat?" he asked as he flashed his light at Scott, only to be frozen in fright at what he saw.

Scott was dead, impaled on a broken tree branch which protruded through his chest.

"Oh my god!"

He heard another sound and quickly flashed his light to see a tall and horrifying being.

"Oh shit!" he grabbed his gun and started firing away.

* * *

The gunshots alerted Jimmy as he ran to where he heard the gunshots with his gun ready and stopped as he saw Rick stumble in front of him.

It was Jimmy's turn to be frozen with fear as he shined his flashlight onto Rick, only to see he had his throat slashed. Rick tried to say something as he reached his hand out to Jimmy and fall dead.

Jimmy felt like he was going to throw up until he saw another person step up in front of him.

He shakily aimed his gun and fired at the figure. The figure stumbled backwards as he was being shot three times. When Jimmy stopped, the figure shook it off and regained his intimidating stance.

Jimmy noticed the car keys near Rick's body. On instinct, he grabbed the keys and made a full-blown dash to the car, while the killer didn't even make a move.

* * *

Jimmy reached the car and got into the driver's side. He placed the keys into the ignition and attempted to start the car.

"I got to get out of here," he began. "I knew the Undertaker was a real…"

He didn't have the chance to finish as a fist crashed through the window and grabbed him by the neck. Jimmy screamed as he was dragged through the window and into the woods.

Yet, no one heard his screams.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well, I hope you all enjoy the story so far. Are we scared yet? It's only going to get creepier as we progress. So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything so don't sue me please.

Sorry for not updating this story for a while. I was planning on it back on Thursday but I ended up straining my neck when I woke up from a nap. So I have been taking it easy the past couple of days and it is now feeling a lot better. But enough about me, it's time to get back to the story. So enjoy.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Two**

**Connecticut, Present Day**

Afternoon classes had let out on one October Thursday.

One particular student left her last class for the day. As the fall wind picked up, she brushed back her brunette hair out her eyes and reached into her backpack to grab her cell phone.

Stephanie McMahon was glad that classes were over for the week and she could enjoy the weekend.

Her father told her it was a good idea for her and her girlfriends to spend the weekend at the McMahon family cabin in the woods. So tonight, her and a couple other friends were going to have a little get-together before they leave.

As she walked to the shuttle bus to take her back to the dorm where they all lived at, she flipped open her cell phone and searched through the phonebook for the one name she was looking for.

With one press of a button, she dialed the number.

* * *

Back at the complex, Paul Levesque sat on his bed, reading his Spanish book when the phone on his night stand started ringing.

He closed the book and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Paul," came Stephanie's voice._

Paul smiled. "Hey baby, what's up? Just get out of class?"

"_Yep," she said with a smile. "And now I'm walking to the shuttle to get back."_

"So, was class interesting?"

"_Ugh, not exactly" Stephanie groaned. "The professor rambled on and on about something that I can't even remember. Nearly put me to sleep."_

Paul chuckled, "Poor you."

"_Yes, poor me."_

"Well don't sweat it Steph. The week is over and done with and you're going to have a blast this weekend."

_Stephanie flipped her hair back as she approached the shuttle area. "Not to mention having a nice send-off with my boyfriend too."_

"That too," he grinned.

"_Well, I'm almost to the shuttle so I'll be hanging up soon. I'll remember to go by and pick up Stacy and Trish before coming to your room."_

Paul nodded, "Cool. I'll do the same thing with Chris and Randy and we'll rendezvous at around 7:00."

"_Sounds like a plan, man," she giggled. "So I'll drop off all my books and supplies and then I'll take a nice hot shower."_

Paul groaned at the mental image of that.

"_You like that, huh?"she grinned._

"Oh yeah."

_Stephanie was about to step on the bus. "Well, I'm going to hang up now. I'll see you later tonight. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

"_Bye."_

With that, the couple hung up on each other. Stephanie stepped on the bus and rode it back, while Paul went back to reading his Spanish book.

* * *

Meanwhile, two guys walked into the room they shared together after a long grueling day of class.

These two men were Chris Irvine and Randy Orton: friends, classmates and roommates.

"How could Professor Rodriguez gives us a pop quiz?" Chris asked. "On Thursday too, man. He knew we didn't have time to read the entire chapter."

"It doesn't matter," Randy responded. "It was a shitty week, thus was destined to end with a shitty quiz."

Chris nodded as he placed his backpack on his bed. "Yeah well at least the week is over with. That's the one thing I love about college, man. Practically no class on Fridays."

"Exactly," Randy said as he too placed his backpack on his bed. "Hey, you want to head down to the game room and play some pool? You know, something to help us unwind from a hard day?"

"You go ahead and I'll meet you down there. I need to check my e-mail real quick."

"Alright dude, I'll save us a table," Randy said. "See you in a bit."

Randy left the room, leaving Chris alone as he turned on his computer.

* * *

In another room, a young blonde entered her room, having finished her classes for the afternoon.

"Stacy, I'm back!" Trish Stratigias called out to her roommate. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay," Trish called out as she dropped her backpack on her bed and started taking out all her school supplies.

Just as she finished, Stacy Keibler stepped out. "How was class, Trish?"

Trish groaned, "Don't ask."

"That bad, huh?" Stacy asked.

The other blonde collapsed on her bed.

"It certainly didn't help that I had to wake up early this morning for my first class, only to kill four hours before my next class."

"Well, the week is over with now." Stacy sat down on the bed with Trish.

"So we're going to Paul's room at 7:00, right?" Trish asked.

"That's correct," Stacy slowly grinned. "And if I have a lot to drink tonight, I just might bring Randy here and we might have some fun if you know what I mean."

"Down girl," Trish said. "If that is the case, then me and Chris can go back to his room."

* * *

Finally, 7:00 came around as all six friends hung out in Paul's room.

These six friends all met in college, with the exception of Trish, Steph and Paul, who all went to the same high school, where Paul and Steph started dating.

When Trish was moving in her freshmen year, she met her roommate, Stacy. The two instantly became friends. Stacy also immediately hit it off with Steph and Paul as well.

A couple of months later, Trish met and started dating Chris. As she did so, she became friends with Randy. On one of their dates, both Trish and Chris noticed their roommates were single, so they decided to hook them up. When they introduced them to each other, it worked like a charm.

That was how these six became friends.

Currently, they were having a small get-together before the girls leave for Stephanie's fathers' cabin. They had pizza and beer, watched DVDs and listened to music.

"So tell us about this cabin again, Steph," Randy said as he munched on his pizza slice and drank his beer.

Stephanie shrugged, "What's there to really tell? It's a cabin out near the woods. Really beautiful, especially in the fall and winter. It's going to be fun for us girls."

"Sounds like fun," said Paul with his arms around Stephanie as they were sitting in the recliner.

"Well I can hardly wait. It will be nice to have a girl's weekend out and not having to worry about school and such," Stacy said. "I haven't done something like this since I was 14."

Chris asked, "Hey Stace, want to hand me another slice of pepperoni?"

Stacy shook her head with a grin as she did so. "Lazy."

"He can be lazy all he wants," said Trish as she kissed him on the cheek.

Chris smiled at his girlfriend. "Thanks babe."

"But aren't you worried about something spooky happening while you girls are there?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean by that?" said Stacy.

"The Undertaker and all that jazz," said Paul.

"Paul," Trish commented. "Everyone knows that's just an urban legend."

"You sure about that?" asked Paul.

Stephanie placed her hands on her hip. "Paul Michael Levesque, don't even think about scaring us with that."

"Alright, just thought I would put it out there, you know?"

No more was said about the Undertaker that night.

Instead, the six friends continued to party.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And that takes care of that. I know it's not that exciting of an installment, but this was more of an introduction to the main characters. Don't worry as the plot will thicken and the suspense will rise in future installments.

So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

Hey yo, what's cracking people? Sorry for not updating in over a week. I haven't really been myself lately. My sleeping pattern was really fucked up, but I feel a hell of a lot better now. So let's not waste any time and get right into the story.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Three**

The girls drove to the McMahon family cabin that Friday afternoon in Stephanie's car.

"We should really thank your parents the next time they come to visit you," Trish said in the passengers' side seat. "This weekend is going to be the best!"

Stephanie smiled as she briefly maneuvered her eyes to her blond friend. "When I got back to my room last night, I called them to say thank you on behalf of all of us. And they said just to have a good time."

"Well, it was nice of them to do that," Trish replied.

"Yeah, they said they understand how the pressures of being in college can wear and tear on the mind and body. So this is a nice chance to get away from it all."

Stacy was relaxing in the backseat. "How long until we get there?"

"I'd say a couple more minutes." Stephanie looked in the rearview mirror. "Why? You getting cramped up back there or something?"

Stacy shook her head. "No, I'm just anxious is all."

Trish turned to look in the backseat. "I'm surprised you're not cramped. What with those long-ass legs of yours."

Stacy lightly slapped Trish on the arm. "Shut up. Besides, Randy wasn't complaining last night when these legs were wrapped around his waist as he rocked my world."

"Oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed with Trish bursting into giggles. "You are such a bad girl, Stacy!"

"I know," Stacy said smiling almost innocently.

"Anyway," Trish said. "You think we should've invited the guys also?"

All three thought it over for a few seconds.

"Nah!" they all said simultaneously.

Stephanie laughed, "This weekend is just for us girls and us girls alone."

"I'm not going to complain," replied Stacy.

"Besides, my dad kind of made it clear when he allowed me to have this weekend," the brunette said. "He told me it was only for me and my 'girlfriends.' Not for a bunch of horny boys looking to get their fuck on."

"No way!" Trish said with a look of surprise on her face. "He actually said that?"

"No," Stephanie shook her head. "But that's the impression that I got. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"That's good," Stacy said as she remained reclined in the backseat. "I mean, if you're dad talked like that, it would just be…I don't know…creepy."

"Don't worry, Stace," the brunette said. "He's harmless."

Trish sat up attentively and pointed her finger out to the distance. "Oh! Is that it?"

"That's it.," Stephanie announced in a sing-song voice, "We're here."

The car pulled up to the rustic cabin, which had forest area on one side and open area on the other side.

Stephanie parked the car and got out along with her two friends. "Okay, let's get our stuff out and get settled."

The young brunette used her car keys to unlock the trunk. Each woman grabbed their respective stuff and proceeded into the cabin.

* * *

Stephanie opened the door and they all dropped their things on the floor.

All three looked around the cabin in awe of its beauty. It had a bathroom with a shower, fireplace, kitchen area with a fridge and a large spacious living room. But the one thing that made it seem more like an outdoor cabin was the hunting rifle hanging over the fireplace.

"This place sure looks nice," commented Trish.

"Yeah," Stephanie replied. "It's too bad that it's not warm enough to go swimming or we could've brought our swimsuits. There is a lake not far from here."

"It's alright," Stacy shrugged. "I'm sure we can find other ways of keeping ourselves busy."

"Well, let's finish unpacking the rest of the stuff," Stephanie said.

They exited the cabin and went back to the car.

As they exited the cabin, Stacy asked, "I wonder if that gun is loaded."

* * *

Soon, night fell over the land, making it dark outside save for the light of the full moon. The only sound that could be heard in the area was music blasting from within the cabin currently occupied by three college girls.

Inside, Stephanie, Trish and Stacy had since changed into their nightwear. Stephanie was wearing a large t-shirt and shorts, Trish had on a tank top and pajama bottoms and Stacy had on a large dress shirt with shorts.

They recently ate dinner and were now just clowning around like only they could. All three clapped to the music as the beat went on and sang along to the words of Toni Basil's "Mickey" when they came through the stereo speaker, all the while dancing.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine._

_You're so fine, you blow my mind._

_Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine._

_You're so fine, you blow my mind._

_Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!"_

Soon, the fits of laughter became too much for them and they fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh my god," Trish laughed. "I haven't had this kind of fun in years."

"Kind of brings back memories of being 13 again, huh?" Stephanie asked whilst laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Definitely," Stacy agreed.

"I'm gonna make us some popcorn," Stephanie as she got up from the floor. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

She wiped her eyes as she went into the kitchen. As she started, the brunette's cell phone went off, causing her to reach over and answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby," the familiar voice answered._

Stephanie grinned, "Hey Paul. What's going on?"

"_Nothing much," the voice said. "Just checking up on you girls is all."_

"Well, we're doing just fine. Thanks for checking up."

"_So...," Paul began. "What are you girls doing now?"_

Stephanie adopted a mischievous grin as she decided to play a little game on him.

"Well if you want to know, we're all having a threesome."

"_Is that right?"_

"Oh yeah, I tell ya. Trish and Stacy are animals." Stephanie giggled. "They are just going at each other like wild. They can't even wait for me to end this phone call."

"_Oh really? Interesting."_

Stephanie laughed as she shook her head. "You're such a perv sometimes Paul."

_The voice chuckled in response. "Yeah, I know."_

"Anyway, we're just doing normal girl stuff."

"_You mean like giving each other makeovers, dancing around in your underwear and talking about celebrity crushes?" Paul asked._

Stephanie nodded her head. "More or less. But why would I crush on someone else when I already have you?"

"_Good point. I just wanted to say hi so I'll let you go now. Love you."_

"Love you too," she replied back to her boyfriend. "Thanks of checking up on us. You're so sweet."

"_I try to be," Paul smiled. "Bye."_

"Bye," Stephanie said in return.

They hung up on each other, which allowed Stephanie to get back to the popcorn. She set the microwave timer and turned it on.

At that moment, Stephanie thought she heard an unusual sound outside.

"What was that?" she asked herself.

Stephanie grabbed a flashlight and decided to see what it was.

* * *

Upon stepping outside, she looked around. Another sound came from where her car was parked, causing her to walk slowly and cautiously to her car and flashed her light around.

"I wonder what that is."

She made her way around her car but no other sound came out.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it was a deer or something."

Stephanie turned to head back into the cabin, only to come face-to-face with Trish. But the sudden surprise caused both girls to scream in fright until they realized who it was they were screaming at.

"Jesus Christ, Trish!" Stephanie exclaimed with a hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry!" said Trish with her own hand over her chest as well.

"Give me a fucking heart attack, why don't you?"

The two waited a little while for their heart rates to go back down.

"What are you doing out here?" Trish asked.

"I thought I heard something." Stephanie looked around. "I thought it was a deer or a rabbit or something."

"There aren't any bears, wolves or cougars around here, are there?" asked Trish.

"I'm not really sure. Let's just go back inside."

Trish nodded as both young women went back into the cabin.

All the while not aware of the fact that they were being watched.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And so, that takes care of that. Not really that big of a suspenseful chapter, but it is building up. So it looks like something is out there. Things are about to get pretty freaky. Hope you all enjoyed this installment. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story. SO PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T SUE ME.

I know, I know. It's been a long while since I have updated this story. But with class now starting up again, I'm going to find myself to be quite busy. So now I will try to balance my schedule for the betterment of you readers. So let's not waste any more time and get into the story, ya heard?

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Four**

An hour passed by as all three young women were now sitting on the floor, playing a game of Clue.

Stacy threw the dice on the playing board. "Four. I'm now in the lounge."

"So what's your suggestion?" Trish asked the leggy blonde.

Stacy thought it over with her thumb and forefinger on her chin before she snapped her fingers. "How about Prof. Plum in the ballroom with the monkey wrench?"

"Sorry Stace," Stephanie shook her head as she showed off the Plum card. "But it ain't the professor."

Trish produced the card with the monkey wrench on it. "And it wasn't the monkey wrench either."

"Shit!" Stacy said. "I thought I had it too."

Trish grabbed the dice from the board and rolled. "Don't sweat it Stacy. It was a good guess."

As Trish was about to make her suggestion, the power suddenly went out.

Stacy let out a yelp at the sudden darkness within the cabin.

"What the fuck?" Trish cursed. "What happened to the power?"

"It isn't storming outside, is it?" Stacy asked.

Stephanie had gotten up to locate a flashlight. Since they had a couple of candles lit, it wasn't that difficult to do so.

"It was probably the circuit breaker. I'll go check it out."

"What!" Stacy yelped. "You're going out there."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow. "I have to see if it's the circuit breaker. If not, we're going to be in darkness for the rest of the night."

"But what about the Undertaker? It could be him for all we know."

Trish groaned. "Don't tell me you actually bought Paul's bullshit? He was just trying to scare us."

The taller blonde at her friend. "Well, what else can it be? Certainly a bear or a coyote couldn't do this."

Stephanie went over to calm Stacy down. "Stacy, it's going to be alright. I'll go around back and check to see if the circuit breaker was damaged or something. It has been a while since me and my family stayed up here, so it's probably just old."

"What should we do?" Trish asked as she grabbed one of the lit candles lying around.

"Just stay here," Stephanie said as she went to the front door. "If it is damaged, then I'll come back in to find some new circuits to fix it."

"Just be careful, okay?" Stacy asked.

"I will," Stephanie replied with a nod. "I'll be back."

* * *

As Stephanie stepped out of the cabin, it got colder.

She wrapped her coat tighter as she made her way around back. It wasn't that dark outside due to the full moon and it's reflection on the land.

Just as she reached the back of the cabin, a breeze picked up, which caused Stephanie to shiver slightly.

All of a sudden, a small noise alerted her.

She shined her flashlight all around her, only to find nothing.

"Shit, now Stace is starting to have me spooked," she said to herself.

The female McMahon reached the circuit breaker and opened the panel. With her light shining on it, the young McMahon searched for any possible damage.

Instead, she saw that it was shut off manually.

"What the hell?"

A broken twig caused her to jump around.

She called out, "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Is someone out there?"

Still no answer as she heard the rustling of the nearby trees by the October wind.

"Okay," she said after waiting a few seconds. "I'm officially freaked now."

Stephanie hastily switched the power back on and ran to get back inside.

* * *

As she got inside, she quickly closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"What was it?" Trish asked.

Between breaths, Stephanie answered, "It wasn't damaged. Someone turned it off manually."

"No way!" Stacy cried. "It has to be the Undertaker. I knew it. He's for real."

Trish tried her best to calm her friend down. "Stace, calm down! It's probably just some joker out there trying to scare us."

"Who would want to do that out here?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know. But it can't be the Undertaker: he's just an urban myth," Trish answered.

Stacy was freaking out now.

"Maybe we should call one of the guys."

"It would take too long for them to get out here." Stacy exclaimed. "We'd be dead by then."

"Stop it!" Stephanie interjected. "Let's just grab our stuff and make a break for the car."

The girls did so hastily.

"Did you see anything out there that might provide a clue as to what the hell is going on?  
Trish asked as she, Stephanie and Stacy went to collect their things.

"I don't know, but I just think we should move our asses before something else happens."

A loud bang sounded against the door, causing all three college friends to jump back in surprise.

"Too late," Trish noted.

The door continued to be banged against as all three huddled together hoping whatever or whoever it was would just go away.

Suddenly, the banging stopped. All three women looked at one another.

"If it kept up, whoever it was would've broken the door down," Stacy said. "So why stop?"

"Maybe whoever it was got discouraged." Stephanie grabbed her flashlight and slowly made her way to the door.

"Steph, are you nuts?" Stacy asked.

"I'm just going to take a quick peak," she said to her friend as she carefully and slowly inched toward the door.

She first shakily unlocked the door and reached out to grasp the handle. Stephanie turned to face her two friends. She grasped it harder and whisked the door open to find….

Nothing.

Nothing but night, moonlight and land.

Stephanie shined her light all over. After finding nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugged and went back inside.

"There's nothing around."

But what she forgot to do was close the door because, at that moment, a dark figure came up a few feet from behind her.

Trish and Stacy's eyes widened in fright.

Stacy yelled out, "Steph, behind you!"

The young lady in question whipped around to see and gasped as she backed up in fright.

The figure, dressed in a large black overcoat and black brimmed hat, raised a gloved hand with a bucket in his hand as he moaned loudly.

All three women backed away as the dark threatening figure did so. The girls closed their eyes as he threw what was in his bucket at them.

They screamed as they were met with slimy and wet red ooze. The girls waited for the intruder to do something else, but nothing happened.

Stephanie cracked an eye open as the other two continued their hysterics.

The figure was nowhere in sight, but the door remained open as she looked around the interior of the cabin.

Her eyes stopped on her nightwear covered with slime. She inspected it and found nothing to be frightened about.

"Girls…Girls!"

The girls stopped and turned to her.

"It's nothing to get worked up about," she explained. "It's just kids' slime with red food dye."

"What?" Trish asked in curiosity.

Stephanie looked at the red slime again. With determination in her eyes, she looked up at the door.

"And I smell a rat."

She got up from the floor and ran out the front door, eventually joined up by Stacy and Trish.

Stephanie nodded as she saw pairs of tracks run off into the woods. "Three of them."

Both Stacy and Trish looked at the tracks as the idea slowly entered their minds. At that moment, they knew exactly which three certain boyfriends would do this to them.

"Randy," Stacy muttered.

"Chris," Trish muttered.

"Paul," Stephanie muttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well now, it looks like it was the boys who were behind this certain prank. Will the girls retaliate? And what about the Undertaker? Does he really exist? All these answers and more, along with the origins of the Undertaker might be answered in the next thrilling and exciting installment. I would like to apologize for the long delay, but like I always say: better late than never. I hoped you all enjoyed this installment. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

But before I go, I would like to send out my condolences to all of those who have been affected by Hurricane Katrina one way or another. My prayers are with you during this horrible time. Peace and god bless.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so don't sue.

Goddamn, it's been a long time once more. But it couldn't be helped. School has just been swamping me lately. You'd probably want to scream in frustration too if you were in my shoes for a couple days.

Oh well, what can you do? Let's get into the story, shall we?

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Five**

Some ways from where the girls were, the guys made camp, consisting of a huge tent pitched a few feet from Paul's truck.

Chris and Randy sat on two logs around the camp fire, laughing their asses off at the prank they pulled.

"Oh man!" Chris laughed. "That was so great! That was so fucking great!"

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Randy asked back in between laughs as the two men high-fived for a job well done.

A rustling from the truck grabbed their attention, where they spotted a figure dressed in a black trench coat and a brim hat, carrying a large cooler in his gloved hands. The figure in question groaned as he walked to the fire and dropped the cooler by another vacant log.

"Oh no, it's the Undertaker," Randy said recoiling in mock terror as was Chris.

The figure laughed as he grabbed the brim of his hat and took it off, revealing himself to be Paul.

"Boys, I love it when a plan comes together," the sandy-blond man said.

"You were good, Paul," Randy commented. "You had the girls convince you were the real Undertaker."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

As Paul dug through the cooler, Chris asked. "It sure was convenient that the costume shop we stopped at had all the stuff we needed."

"I'm wondering if the girls know it was us," Randy said.

"If they do figure it out," Paul began. "Then I guess we can forget about them having sex with us for a while."

Chris shrugged after thinking about it for a moment. "Oh well, it was worth it."

"Definitely," Randy agreed.

"Man I'm starved!" Chris exclaimed. "Scaring the girls sure worked up an appetite. What's for dinner?"

Paul took off the coat and hat and threw them into the back of his vehicle. He brought out some more stuff from the hummer.

"We've got hot dogs, potato chips and marshmallows," he said tossing the food to his two friends, after which he opened the cooler to reveal cans of beer. "Not to mention, we have all this beer."

"Alright!" Randy exclaimed. "After what we pulled off, I say we get pissed."

All three friends reached into the cooler to grab a can each.

Paul raised his beer can. "To our guys' night out."

"To our guys' night out," Randy and Chris said along.

All three grabbed their food and started eating.

* * *

As the guys continued feasting on hot dogs, chips and beer, Paul got up and poked at the fire as it looked to be dying out.

"It's starting to get a little chilly out here," he said. "Hopefully, it won't get too cold tonight."

Randy was getting another beer for himself when Chris got his attention. The shorter man mouthed for him to crouch behind Paul. Randy noticed the position that Paul was in and nodded as he grabbed a beer and quietly crouched behind Paul.

"You know Paul, this was a great idea to come out here to not only unwind but to prank on the girls as well," Chris said as he slowly made his way to his friend.

"Thanks man," Paul said as he finished poking at the fire. "It doesn't get any better than this."

"I guess you could say it's a real trip."

With that, Chris pushed Paul who fell over Randy onto the ground.

Paul sat up from where he fell and saw Randy and Chris laughing at him.

The sandy-blond young man cursed, "You assholes!"

"I'm sorry, man," Chris said between laughs. "But you were such an easy target."

"We couldn't resist," Randy shrugged innocently.

Paul brushed himself off as he slowly smirked when an idea came to mind on how to get back at his friends.

"It's cool guys. After all, nothing wrong with a little harmless fun."

* * *

After a half hour, they finished eating dinner and were now roasting marshmallows over the fire.

It was time for Paul to set his plan into motion.

"Hey guys," he said. "I know we did the whole Undertaker thing to scare the girls and all but do you know the actual story behind the Undertaker?"

Randy shrugged, "More or less."

Paul leaned closer to the fire. "Well here's the whole story."

Chris and Randy got better situated as their friend began.

"No bullshitting as this is how it supposedly went down. You see back in 1879, when many people were migrating out west, one of these travelers went as well in hope of making a better living for himself, his wife and daughter. He was an undertaker. Of course, this was the time of the Wild West: a time where nice guys finished last and where lawlessness was the law. So he uprooted his family and left Connecticut. They settled in some town out in western Nevada. Things were great for them. But then trouble struck."

Randy asked, "What happened?"

"Well, when the Undertaker moved out west to start his business, he had to start from scratch. He had little money, only enough to make the trek, so he had to borrow some. Only he borrowed from the wrong kind of people. And they gladly gave him the loan on the occasion that they receive a small percentage of his profit. So there was no trouble at first, he made a lot of money and gave some to his 'generous benefactors."

The other two young men got drawn more into the story at this point.

"He did everything. He built the coffins, dug the graves, embalmed the bodies and provided the suits in which the deceased would be buried in. One thing that he loved to do while he worked was to whistle. It was said that whistling a nice song would strengthen his nerves and relax him as he performed his duties. After a while, he accumulated a small fortune and paid them their money. But over time, their demand increased as his business racked in more money." When he accumulated his fortune, their asking price became unreasonably high. So he had no choice but to get out while he could. But these weren't the kind of people where you could just ask to leave. So one night, he packed up his family and belongings and traveled back to Connecticut, where they could live the rest of their lives happily knowing they were out of the woods or so they thought."

"Somehow, I get the feeling something bad is going to happen," Chris commented.

Paul smirked as he continued. "Well, when they found out that he skipped town on them, they were pissed. But when they received word from one of their associates that the Undertaker and his family settled back home, they felt it was time that the Undertaker pay." Some time passed before they eventually found his home. They came in the middle of the night on October when they struck. He fought as hard as he could but they were too much. They knocked him silly and dragged him out of the house. As for his wife and daughter…well…"

"What?" Chris asked.

"They set fire to the house, with his wife and daughter trapped inside. Being restrained, he could do nothing but watch as his house burned to the ground, killing them both. He suffered from seeing it happen, before they finally put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger."

At this point in the story, Paul motioned the described action with his index finger and thumb pointed at his own head.

"Jesus," Randy muttered.

"Now, you would think that this was the end of the story but it wasn't. An old Indian shaman who lived in the forest was there that night to witness it. He saw what happened to the Undertaker and his family, as well as where they buried his body. The shaman felt that his death should be justified. So he decided to perform a ceremony that was passed down from generation to generation in his family. He went to the grave to perform it on the night of a blood moon," Paul said looking up at the sky. He unearthed the body and performed the ritual, asking for the soul to come back to the body. He danced around the body and chanted. As the seconds passed, the ritual became more intense until finally…BOOM!

Randy and Chris jumped a little by the suddenness.

"A bolt of lightning struck where the ritual was taking place. What the old shaman didn't realize was the toll it would take on him, as his heart gave out of him and he died."

Randy heard a cricket chirp, causing him to become jumpy before he realized what it was.

"A few seconds later, the Undertaker's eyes opened and he sat up, almost as if waking from a dream. He retained some cognitive response as he remembered every little detail from 'that night.' He looked around and noticed two graves next to where he sat. He clawed away at the earth and saw something that made him cry out in anguish: his wife and daughter burned to death. His memories allowed him to return home to see it destroyed. The pain of his family's death was more than he could handle. Yet it was said that he could not shed any tears because of his state of being. Was he living or dead? Many say that he was both at once and yet neither one. He no longer had any sense of morality. He had no sense of right or wrong. The only things he could feel were pain, suffering and death. That very anguish, at seeing his wife and daughter dead, turned to burning hatred. His senses allowed him to find where his family's murderers were located. Foolishly, they were not far from the location of his grave. They were busy partying and completely unprepared for what laid ahead, as they were slaughtered."

A sudden chill filled the camp area, causing Chris to shiver even more than he was previously.

"One person luckily survived the carnage when the authorities found him the next morning. They took him to get medical treatment where he told them everything. They refused to believe such a story, saying it was preposterous beyond belief. They chalked it up to him being traumatized and the incident being that of an animal attack or a hit from a rival group. But the story picked up steam in the community of a man who had died a gruesome death and was resurrected to exact his revenge."

Randy and Chris were starting to become edgy by what Paul described.

"So years passed by and nothing happened. But in 1905, the murders started up again. Witnesses claim to have seen a tall dark figure in a long black coat and brimmed hat stalking through these woods late at night. Sometimes, if listened closely, they could hear a tune being whistled. It happened again in 1930, 1955 and 1980. Yep, every 25 years during the month of October, the time of the blood moon. Once the month passed, he would return to his resting place, where his soul can salvage some sense of peace and tranquility until another 25 years pass and he can walk the earth again."

Paul thought of something. "Hey wait a second, hasn't it been 25 years since the last string of murders took place. So chances are he could very well be stalking the woods this night, looking for new victims."

While leaning closer to the campfire, he carefully reached into his back pocket with the other guys not noticing him do so and grabbed some firecrackers.

"So when we go to sleep tonight, be very attentive of the surroundings because for all we know...the Undertaker might come and kill us all!" he shouted and leaned backwards, tossing the firecrackers into the fire.

The little explosions given off made the guys jump back in fright. Once the popping stopped, both Randy and Chris had their hands over their chests. They looked up to notice Paul laughing at them.

It was then that they realized what Paul had done

"Paul, you jerkoff! You're dead." Randy cursed.

"You should've…you should've seen the look on your faces," Paul said in between laughs.

"That ain't cool, dude," Chris said as he and Randy sat up and dusted themselves off. "That's really messed up. I think I nearly pissed myself."

Finally, Paul calmed down. "I'm sorry guys, but I had to get you back somehow."

"Yeah, well that was an intense form of payback," Randy replied as he and Chris calmed down.

"There's no such thing as the Undertaker," Paul said. "He's just an urban legend. Alright, no more pranks between us for the rest of the night. Agreed?"

Both Chris and Randy nodded.

"Cool." Paul went to sit back down again. "Now, let's have some fun. We're here to party after all."

Randy and Chris started to calm down and joined their friend, not aware of the presence that was watching them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well that certainly was a long chapter. So now we have seen the guys having fun after their prank on the girls. We also learned of the origin of the Undertaker as well. What did you guys think? I tried to make it as supernaturally and horrific as possible. Hope you guys liked it.

But now the questions arise. Who was it that was watching the guys? Have the girls found them and are now plotting their revenge? Or could it truly be the Undertaker? Maybe he didn't take kindly to Paul's storytelling skills. Stay tuned for the next spine-chilling installment, which won't be as long as it took to write this one, I promise you that.

So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

Damn these past few months have been a pain in the ass for me. I apologize profusely for not being able to update. A lot of shit has been going on in my life that has prevented me from finding the time to just sit down and write. I'm serious it seemed like something was always crapping on me, whether it be school, work, health, family, electronic malfunctions, holidays or just plain baboon's-ass laziness.

But I'm going to make it up to all of you. When I started writing for this site, I made a promise that I would not leave a story unfinished. And I plan on keeping that promise. Even if it takes me a lifetime, I will see it through. Who knows, the wait might have been well worth it.

So let's just get into the story. So who is out there? The girls plotting their revenge or the Undertaker himself ready to add some victims to his kill-list? Read on and find out.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Six**

Not long after the three men decided to no longer prank one another, Paul went out to relieve himself.

Chris and Randy sat alone at the camp site. The two young men sat around the fire with a little makeshift table between them, playing a game of poker while talking about random subjects.

"No fucking way, dude!" Randy said. "Batman could not kick Captain America's ass."

"Why not?" the blond man asked. "He's the Dark Knight after all. A real badass. More of a badass than Superman, that fucking boy scout pantywaist."

"First off, Batman had to train his mind and body to physical and psychological perfection," Randy pointed out. "He had to work at getting to that level. Whereas all Cap had to do was to drink some Super Soldier Serum and became tough without even trying."

Chris shuffled the deck and dealt the cards. "But Batman is smart. He can outthink his opponent, no matter how strong they are. He doesn't go into battle with one plan; he goes into battle with a dozen plans."

But," Randy interjected as he grabbed his cards, briefly looked at them and placed some down. "Whereas Batman has the mind of a detective, Captain America has the mind of a military strategist. That's more impressive because he can think on his feet in the heat of battle."

Chris nodded his head, did the same as Randy and took some new cards for himself and Randy. "Now that I think of it, it would be too close to call. It would most likely come down to some dumbass luck like how it was in the DC vs. Marvel series."

"Yeah really, man," Randy said as he looked over at his hand. "Those fights were real anti-climatic. Hulk vs. Superman, Flash vs. Quicksilver, Green Lantern vs. Silver Surfer…"

"Elektra vs. Catwoman," Chris said looking at his hand but noticed Randy's eyes on him. "What? They were both really hot."

"Yeah, that's true." Randy laid his hand on the table. "Three eights."

Chris smiled in triumph. "Full house: Jacks and nines."

Randy slapped at his knee in frustration. "Dammit! You cheated. You had to."

"Excuses, excuses."

Chris handed the dark-haired college student the cards for him to shuffle and deal. As he did so, Chris heard a sound out in the woods.

"What was that?"

Randy dealt the cards. "What was what?"

"I heard something out there," Chris replied. "Listen."

Randy stopped for a second and listened for anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't hear anything," he said as he shook his head.

"Well it sounded like something was moving around out there."

"It could've been a deer or a rabbit or something," Randy said as he went back to his cards.

Chris tried listening again. "I don't know. I just think something is out there."

"You're paranoid, dude." Randy was about to go on but he heard something as well. "Then again…"

"See. I told you." Chris looked all around the camp site. "That fucking story has me almost on edge."

Randy pointed out to his left. "It sounded like it came from over there."

Both Randy and Chris stood up and peered out into the night. They didn't hear another sound but they were still cautious.

"What do you think it is?" Chris asked.

"Maybe its Jason," Randy said jokingly.

Chris responded, "Or maybe it's Pumpkinhead."

"The Headless Horsemen."

"The Blair Witch."

"The Great Pumpkin."

Chris was about to say something else but stopped. "The Great Pumpkin?"

"What?" Randy asked. "You never watched that episode of 'Robot Chicken?"

It took Chris a few seconds for it to sink in. "Oh, that one! I remember that."

"Maybe it's Paul. Trying to get us again."

"Randy, we all agreed we wouldn't prank one another," Chris reminded his friend.

"Maybe he said that to make us let down our guards." Randy held up his index finger. "Well, let's get him before he gets us. You stay here and I'll go over surprise him."

With that, Randy went off and Chris stood in the same spot he was currently in, keeping his eyes on the where he heard the sound.

"What are you up to, dude?" he asked.

Just as he was saying this, Paul came back. "Hey Chris."

The other blond man turned his head. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? I just came back from taking a piss."

"Yeah but," Chris began. "We heard a noise out there and thought it was you trying to pull another prank on us."

"Chris, I was over there." Paul pointed to the opposite side of the camp.

"Well, me and Randy heard a couple of noises just a moment ago and thought it was you."

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't make any noises."

"Well something did," he said as Randy noticed both Paul and Chris together.

Randy joined in on the conversation. "What the hell is it then?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair. "Probably some animal. Nothing to get your panties in a twist about."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Chris said.

The three men were about to walk back to where the campfire was until another noise alerted them.

This time, it wasn't a noise any animal could make but rather a human groan.

"On second thought, maybe it's not an animal," Paul decided.

Suddenly, something went flying over their heads landing on their tent.

The three men ran over to see what it was. They uncovered the tent and picked up what looked like bloody animal carcass.

Paul, Randy and Chris were disgusted and frightened by what they are looking at.

"Holy shit!" Paul cursed as he threw the mass of flesh away. "What the fuck?"

"There's something out there!" Chris said. "I know it. It's got to be the Undertaker!"

Paul looked at his friend. "It can't be the Undertaker. It's not real. This is no time for us to panic."

"Well, when the fuck is it time to panic?" Randy asked.

Just then, a hatchet went flying landing near their feet. They looked at it and noticed it too was covered in blood.

By now, they were starting to freak out.

They looked up and saw a tall figure dressed in a black trench coat and brimmed hat. The figure raised its arms up and let out a deep groan.

"Now's a good time to panic," Paul said as he, Chris and Randy went running for their lives.

After they had long since ran screaming for their lives, the figure walked into the campsite. If anyone would've noticed, the figure suddenly dropped several feet in height.

It looked around before it started to laugh. "Okay girls, they're gone."

Trish and Stacy poked their heads out and walked up to the figure who removed the hat to reveal a grinning Stephanie.

"We got them good."

* * *

Not long after, they were walking back to the cabin, laughing at their great revenge.

After they cleaned themselves off, they decided to pay the boys back big time. While the guys were busy chatting away and having fun, they failed to notice Stephanie sneak up to Paul's truck to steal the outfit he wore. At the same time, Trish found a mutilated animal carcass and covered it in the red slime that covered them. Stacy, who didn't want to go anywhere near a dead animal, volunteered to get the hatchet and cover it in the slime.

"That was great!" Stacy said. "We got them so good. I almost had a hard time trying not to laugh."

"No kidding," Trish laughed. "It looked like Randy was about to shit his pants back there."

"Yeah well hey," Stephanie commented. "Life's a bitch and, right now, so are we."

They high-fived another and continued on their way.

"Hold on guys, I need to tie my shoe," Trish said as she stopped to do so. "You go on ahead."

As Stephanie and Stacy got further away from Trish, they couldn't help but still think about their actions.

"I don't know about you Stace, but I think this calls for a celebration," Stephanie said to her friend. "When we get back to the cabin, let's celebrate our revenge. I think my dad has some wine stashed back at the cabin. I say we crack a bottle open when we get there."

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?" Stacy said.

"Not at all," the brunette waved it off. "If he asks, I'll just tell him we were very responsible and didn't do anything crazy."

"Well, alright then," Stacy said.

As the two of them got closer to the cabin, Stacy and Stephanie noticed Trish had yet to catch up to them.

"Hey Stacy," Stephanie asked. "Where's Trish?"

"I don't know. She should've caught up to us by now."

"Trish?" Stephanie called out hoping their other friend was not far.

Stacy joined in too. "Trish?"

"Where did she go?" Stephanie asked.

"Trish?" Stephanie tried again.

"Trish?" Stacy followed after.

The brunette said, "Come on, Trish. This isn't funny."

Suddenly, a figure came from a shaded part of the trail and grabbed Stacy causing her to let out a high-pitched scream.

When Stephanie noticed who it was, she got pissed. "Trish!"

The shorter blond woman laughed her ass off. "You should've seen the look on your faces."

"It's not funny," Stacy said.

Trish's laughter started dying down. "Oh just chill out. It was only a joke."

"Alright, you got it out of your system, blondie!" Stephanie said with her arms crossed. "Now let's just get back to the cabin."

"Damn Stace, you're loud enough to wake the dead," Trish said and started laughing again. "Wake the dead. Get it? Oh come on, that's clever shit especially with what's been going on."

Stephanie and Stacy weren't laughing with their friend, not find any humor in it.

At that moment, a dark figure came out from a shaded part of the trail. Turning his head, he slowly approached the three female college students.

Trish's smile and laughter dropped again as she noticed the figure walk up behind them, knowing full well it wasn't one of the guys.

Noticing Trish's sudden expression, Stephanie and Stacy became worried.

"What's the matter, Trish?" Stacy asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

They slowly turned around to see what she was looking at. Upon doing so, they all screamed in fright as Trish shined her flashlight in the figure's face.

For it was…the Undertaker!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So finally, the Undertaker…the REAL Undertaker makes his appearance. I again apologize for taking so long but life has been hectic for me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Now I'm going to need some input from you readers. I have two questions. When it comes to killing off the characters, do want me to just kill them off on the spot or would you rather I give you all the feeling, the illusion, that they are still alive? I would really appreciate your input on this.

And the second question: who do you think would win between Captain America and Batman?...Just clowning yo! You don't have to answer that question.

So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything regarding the WWE so please don't sue me. If I did, there'd be some changes in the WWE. Believe that!

Hello boys and ghouls. It's time for another frightful installment of "Devil's Night." It is I, the Crypt Keeper…uh…I mean T-Money, ready to deliver to you, yes YOU, the readers some more brain candy.

So now the Undertaker has revealed himself to our young heroines. What will happen now? Will someone die? Who knows?...Well I do since I'm the fucking writer but you don't! Let's not waste any time and get into the action, shall we? Now like the famous Drowning Pool song: Let the motherfucking bodies hit the motherfucking floor…if you discard the two usages of motherfucking.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Seven**

Trish, Stacy and Stephanie could not believe their eyes as they saw the figure in front of them…the actual Undertaker.

Almost as if frozen in place, the three college students could not move as they saw the tall figure loom over them. Even with his long black coat covering his figure, gloves covering his hands, dark hair pooling down his neck and brimmed hat shielding his eyes, the Undertaker proved to be a menacing presence.

It didn't help that the girls could see the pasty white skin and visible decay.

"Trish? Stacy?" Stephanie began as if afraid to speak in front of the looming figure of the Undertaker. "Please tell me that's one of the guys."

Neither Trish nor Stacy could respond as they saw the Undertaker lift his head to fully reveal his face. With the exception of small signs of decay around his face and the ghastly skin tone that he had, he did not come off as completely horrifying.

At least, that was until they saw his eyes.

Originally, the mysterious specter revealed milky white orbs before rolling his eyes back. As soon as they saw the ethereal green eyes, all three of them found themselves more frightened. It was like something out of a zombie movie as the zombies always appeared with translucent eyes and glazed looks that made them more terrifying to the audience.

At that moment, the three girls got that same feeling as the Undertaker brought his soul-burning gaze on them.

"I don't think so," Stacy squeaked as she was already terrified before the Undertaker appeared. "If it is, that's one hell of a make-up job."

The Undertaker slowly moved his head to the leggy blonde. He craned his neck to the side as if curious at what he saw.

As soon as she got his attention, Stacy wasn't sure if she was going to piss her pants, faint, scream or do all at once.

The dark figure opened its mouth, revealing rows of decayed teeth, to let out a low groan. As each girl was too petrified to move, they didn't notice the Undertaker as he gripped a shovel in his hand.

"I think we should be going now," Trish said despite being scared by the presence the Undertaker carried.

"Yeah right," Stacy squeaked again.

Before any of the girls could register what happened next, the Undertaker grabbed his shovel tightly and brought it over his head. As the three girls looked at him, he maneuvered his weapon to strike down on one of them.

"Look out," Stephanie said as she dodged the Undertaker bringing his shovel down on them.

She and Trish jumped out of the way as the walking ghoul hunched over the ground with his shovel imbedded into the earth. Only Stacy, who managed to miss the shovel as she fell backwards on her ass, stayed in the Undertaker's field of vision.

The figure in question raised his head to look at the tall blonde, who began to back up in fear. He grabbed his shovel again, stood straight up and stumbled towards his intended victim.

Stacy hyperventilated as she saw the Undertaker approach and tower over her. She held up her arms as she waited for the blow to come.

As the Undertaker stood over ready to deliver the fatal strike, he heard a voice.

"Hey, you pasty-white asshole!"

The figure turned his head to see Trish, only for him to feel the sturdy log she was holding crash into his face. The Undertaker dropped his shovel and stumbled back from the impact.

"Take that!" Trish yelled at the undead creature.

Just as he lifted his head up, he saw Stephanie chuck a large stone at him, which knocked him to the ground.

After seeing the Undertaker on the ground, Stephanie and Trish ran to help their friend. While the brunette helped Stacy to her feet, Trish grabbed the flashlights they all had with them.

"Do you think he's dead?" Stacy asked as she saw the prone figure of the Undertaker lying on the soil.

Trish rolled her eyes. "That's kind of hard to say, considering he was dead to begin with."

"Well, I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out," Stephanie said as all three of them ran as fast as they could back to the cabin.

As far as they were concerned, they needed to either find help or get the hell away from where they currently were.

While the girls sped off back to the cabin, the Undertaker remained still among the grass, dirt and leaves. It was only seconds before he opened his eyes. As he did so, he sat up as if waking up from a good night's sleep. He slowly got to his feet while retrieving his hat and shovel. Once he stood up straight, he slowly raised his head in an ominous manner to where the girls ran off.

With a good grip on his shovel, the Undertaker stalked after the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stacy, Trish and Stephanie ran as fast as they could back to the cabin. Since they were familiar with the path, they had little difficulty finding the cabin as they frantically looked around them to see if the Undertaker was near.

Just as soon as they ran into the cabin, Stephanie slammed the door shut as she and her friends started freaking out.

"Oh my god, this isn't happening," she said with her back against the door as she and her friends tried to calm down.

"I knew it!" Stacy said as she was nearing a nervous breakdown. "I knew the Undertaker was for real! Now he's going to kill us!"

Trish grabbed her fellow blond friend and shook her. "Calm down, Stace! We don't need this right now. What we need is to get the fuck out of here!"

Stacy calmed herself a little as Trish released the grip on her. "Oh god, this sucks!"

"Calm down, you two!" Stephanie said as she moved away from the door. "Look, let's just get in the car and drive. Along the way, we can call the police."

"You're right," Stacy nodded. "Let's just go while we still can."

As soon as she said that, the power suddenly went out.

Stacy was about to scream until Trish placed a hand over her mouth. Even though the lights inside the cabin were out, all three girls still had their flashlights on.

"Don't scream, Stace," Trish said in a whisper. "It just might be a power outage or a blown fuse."

"Trish is right, sweetie," Stephanie whispered to reassure both her friends. "Let's just stay quiet and see if anything happens. If we don't make too much noise and wait a minute or two, then we can make a break for the car."

"Okay, I can do that," Stacy said in a hush tone.

"Now if the Undertaker is out there, he couldn't have been out there for long," Stephanie told the two blondes in what she considered the lowest whisper she could muster for them to hear her. "Let's remain calm and see what happens."

Stephanie, Trish and Stacy split up to opposite sides of the cabin.

Stephanie positioned herself right by the cabin entrance with the car keys in her hand, Trish looked around the cabin to find some kind of weapon before settling on the hunting rifle she got from over the fireplace and Stacy slowly walked over to the opposite side of the cabin as she listened for any sound that could be alerted to the Undertaker's arrival.

After what seemed like an eternity, Stephanie spoke in a quick whisper, "I don't hear anything."

"Me neither," Trish said as she held the gun firmly in her hands, not even sure if it's loaded.

Stacy did not respond as she continued to listen to any sound outside. As she did so, she made her way over to a small sun window to see if she could detect a shadow of some kind. Inch by inch, she crept along while maintaining the strongest composure she could muster.

After a few seconds, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I guess he's not out there. Even if he was, he's probably gone now."

"Right," Stephanie nodded. "Let's go."

As soon as Stephanie and Trish started for the door, Stacy was about to join them…until a fist came crashing through the window to grab hold of Stacy. The tall blonde unleashed a bloodcurdling scream as the grey-gloved hand grabbed hold of her.

Immediately, Trish and Stephanie came to her aid as they attempted to save her. Stephanie tried to pull her friend away while Trish swung the butt of the gun repeatedly at the intruding arm.

Suddenly, the brunette college student got an idea as the hand again attempted and succeeded in grabbing Stacy.

As Trish tried her best to help Stacy, Stephanie ran into the kitchen area. After searching through the various drawers, Stephanie found a knife and ran back to her friends. While Trish and Stacy played tug-of-war with the hand, they made sure to get it stretched out for Stephanie to strike. With as much might as she could, Stephanie took the knife and stabbed it into the arm.

Immediately, the hand released Stacy while a groan could be heard outside the window. The arm pulled back as the two blondes went stumbling to the cabin floor afterwards.

Stephanie quickly went to her friends and helped them. "Let's just go! Now!"

All three friends ran out the door. Upon reaching the car, Stephanie quickly unlocked the door for all three of them to pile in.

But as she was trying to get the key in the ignition, Stephanie had trouble with her shaky hands. "Come on, goddammit!"

Stacy looked around in terror as she waited for her friend to start the car. "Come on Steph, let's leave now!"

"I'm trying," the girl in question replied.

Trish was about to say something before she shouted, "Steph, look out!"

The young McMahon looked up to see a shovel slam against the windshield. All three girls screamed in terror as the Undertaker readied to strike again at the battered glass. Again, the Undertaker slammed the shovel against the windshield which luckily did not give way.

Stephanie finally placed the key in the ignition and started the car up. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift, Stephanie placed the car in reverse and backed away from the Undertaker as he attempted another swing with his shovel.

With the hysterical girls in the car looking on in horror, Stephanie quickly shifted the car into drive and drove towards the Undertaker, running over him. As the undead being tumbled toward the ground, the car containing the three girls attempted to drive away from the cabin.

But less than half a minute later, the car veered into a ditch because none of the girls were in the right state-of-mind to notice it. As Stephanie attempted to get the car out, Trish and Stacy looked around as the situation went from bad to worse.

"Come on Stephanie, drive!" Trish said as she was slowly losing her composure.

Stephanie attempted to back out but couldn't. "I'm trying."

"Oh my god, I don't like this," Stacy said.

Stephanie kept going back and forth to rock out of the ditch. "Dammit, I can't get us out of here."

"Fuck it, I say we make a run for it," Trish said as she opened the passenger door.

"What?" Stacy cried out in the backseat. "Are you crazy?"

"We don't have a choice, Stace," Stephanie said as she grabbed the keys out of the ignition. "We're just going to have to make a run for it. Maybe we can find the guys."

Not taking any chances, all three got out of the car and sped off to where they last saw the guys. They ran through the dark woods while looking behind them to see if they were being followed.

Stephanie and Trish maintained a strong pace as they ran side-by-side through the woods.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Stacy lagged behind. While the tall blonde tried to catch up, she tripped over a branch and went flying face first in the. She picked herself up on her hands and knees and began crawling to get up while reacting in typical terror at the possibility of the Undertaker finding her.

As she continued crawling, someone stepped in front to block her path.

Stacy looked up to see the Undertaker looking at her with the same curious look he had earlier. The blonde backed away in terror as she looked up, noticing the grip he had on his shovel.

"No…please don't," she begged.

The Undertaker was undeterred in his actions as he raised the shovel with the intention to strike.

"Don't kill me…please," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

But Stacy could do nothing but scream as the shovel came down upon her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trish and Stephanie continued running through the woods.

As they stopped to catch their breath briefly, Stephanie noticed something.

"Trish, look over there!" she said with her hand stretched out.

The blonde in question looked at where her friend was pointing and noticed what appeared to be a small mansion "What is that?"

Stephanie asked, "Who cares? It's someplace to hide."

The brunette grasped her friend's hand and ran towards the house. Trish looked around the area while Stephanie knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Hello?" Stephanie banged on the door. "Is anyone home? We need help!"

As she heard no reply, she took a chance and opened the door. Not caring why the door was unlocked, she and Trish dashed inside.

* * *

Once inside, Stephanie slammed the door shut. Afterwards, both girls tried to calm themselves down.

"I sure hope he didn't see us come in here," Stephanie said.

Trish had a hand over her chest as she attempted to relax. "I sure hope whoever lives here doesn't mind us barging in."

As soon as both of them got their composure, Stephanie looked around. "Hey, where's Stacy?"

At the mention of their friend, Trish looked up at Stephanie. "I thought she was right behind us."

"Oh god, she's still out there," Stephanie said.

"Maybe…maybe she got away,' Trish said. "I mean, while the Undertaker was busy chasing us, maybe she was free to find the guys."

"I'm not so sure about that, Trish," the other girl said. "But I hope I'm wrong."

Stephanie looked around at their surroundings, which was just a dark entrance way with the only light coming from outside.

"Let's see if I can get a signal out here." Stephanie grabbed her cell phone out of her pants pocket to contact somebody, but clamped her phone shut in defeat. "Dammit, I can't get anything."

"Let me try." Trish tried the same thing and met the same dead end. "Shit! Me neither."

As Trish placed her phone back in her pocket, Stephanie looked around. "Whoever lives...or lived here, I wonder if they have a phone we can use."

"Are you kidding me?" Trish asked. "It looks as if nobody has lived here for years. What are the odds that there's a working phone line?"

"It's really our only option at this point," Stephanie answered back. "We certainly can't go back out there."

"Oh, I'm somehow knew you were going to say that," the blonde said with a hint of sarcasm. "But if I see Rod Serling or Alfred Hitchcock around here, I'm gone."

After that, both Trish and Stephanie looked at their new surroundings. As they did so, two questions ran through their minds.

What should they do next and what happened to Stacy?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I have two questions: was it worth the wait and are you still scared?

So now, it appears that Stacy is the Undertaker's first victim. But is she really dead? Who knows? But questions still remain unanswered: Where's the Undertaker now? What happened to the guys? Who will be the next victim? And who will survive the wrath of the Undertaker?

All these answers and more will soon be answered.

I know it's been a long time since many of you could read to find out what happened next. But I mean hell! It took three years between the prequel "Star Wars" trilogy to finally learn how Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader.

But I'm glad to finally have gotten around to writing again. Let's see: I started this story back around the Fourth of July back in 2005. Since then, the White Sox, Cardinals, Red Sox and Phillies have won the World Series, Big Ben and the Manning brothers won their first Super Bowl championships, we saw new installments for "Die Hard," "Rambo," "Rocky" and "Indiana Jones," crowned new American Idols in Taylor Hicks, Jordin Sparks and David Cook, saw the Arizona Cardinals and Tampa Bay Rays go from worst to first, see a shitload of awesome comic book movies rake in millions of dollars with "Iron Man," "The Incredible Hulk," "Batman Begins" and "the Dark Knight," "Spider-Man 3," "Superman Returns," etc.), and the election of the first African-American in Barack Obama as the next U.S. president…My god, that's a lot of stuff to go down. But you know what? Better late than never.

I know I've neglected my writing duties for this site but sometimes it can't be helped. After I graduated from college in December 2006, I took on a job in Leesburg, Florida at a daily newspaper. Upon which, I've been writing tons of articles on a weekly basis. So it's no wonder why I steer clear from a computer when not at work since I've been overloaded at work. Yeah, work is stressful but I get paid and I have my own place. So that's good.

But I'm now dedicated to writing on this site again. So keep your eyes peeled for new material. I have some good ideas in mind and I'm sure you'll like them.

On a side note, I have long since opened up a MySpace and Facebook account. So if you're interested in my daily life or want to be my friend, go ahead and let me know.

In addition, I've noticed a lot of people responded to the question I posted regarding Captain America and Batman. Now…who do you think would win between the Hulk (the madder the Hulk gets, the stronger he gets) and Superman (the modern version with limited powers instead of the omnipotent Superman from the 1950s and 60s)?

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything concerning the WWE. If I did, I would rich just like Vince McMahon is.

Well now, it certainly has been a while since I've last posted anything on this site. I know I neglected this story, as well as a couple of other stories, for some time. But a lot has gone down in my life since I've last posted anything. I left my job in March 2009 to move up to Alabama in order to be closer to family. I've been working nights at my current job and I've been keeping an eye out for other newspaper openings but nothing thus far. At the same time, I just didn't seem motivated with enough passion to sit down and write anything. Has that ever happen to you where you find that your heart is not into something anymore? Well, that's kind of what happened to me.

Also, I've been telling myself that I want to finish this story in time for Halloween. Considering it's less than two weeks away, I want to accomplish that this year. It helps that there is not much left for this story. I'd say about two more chapters after this and then I have four alternate endings. So without further ado, let's get into it then.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Eight**

"Well, we're not going to get anything done just standing here," Stephanie said. "Let's take a look around."

Both she and Trish slowly walked further into the mansion's hall, keeping their eyes peeled for anything that can help them out. All the while, they couldn't help but notice that the place was silent as a tomb.

The two young women approached a closed door. Stephanie grasped the door handle and slowly opened the door to reveal what appeared to be a lounge. The room featured a sofa, two love chairs and a piano.

As they noticed the dust and cobwebs covering the furniture, it became apparent that no one has been living in the manor for some time.

Stephanie entered the room enough to get a better look with her flashlight, while Trish kept watch from the doorway. After a few seconds of looking around, the brunette gave up.

"There's no phone here," Stephanie noted as she walked back toward the doorway. "Guess we'll just have to keep looking."

Trish rolled her eyes. "How wonderful."

The two college students closed the door to the lounge and walked to the next door. Much like what happened before; Stephanie slowly grasped the door handle and opened the door to reveal the dining room. Much like before, dust and cobwebs adorned the room.

This time, both girls entered the room. But just like the last room, there was no phone.

"Jesus," Trish said. "How long do you think it's been since someone lived here?"

"I don't know," the brunette responded. "This place seems so out of the way, I've doubt anybody has ever noticed it. My guess is someone hired a private construction company to rebuild this place and moved in themselves."

"It just seems to me that a place like this would be ideal for a winter home," Trish added. "If you're rich enough to afford it that is."

Stephanie didn't add anything as she found something. "Hey, look over here."

"What is it?"

The brunette approached the fireplace, which had what appeared to be a faded family portrait hanging over it. The portrait consisted of a typical but wealthy American family: a father, mother and two children old enough to be in grade school.

"Guess that answers the question of who were the last people to live here," Trish observed. "How old do you think this picture is anyway?"

"From how they're dressed, I'd say the 30s or 40s," Stephanie replied. "It's hard to tell. But one thing is for sure, nobody has lived here for a long time."

Both Trish and Stephanie left the dining room and went to the next door. But Stephanie stopped them both.

"How about we split up?" she suggested. "You go in the next room and I'll go into the one across from it? I'm sure if we're loud enough, we can yell out to one another if we find something."

Trish looked worried at the suggestion. "Oh please, don't go suggesting that. That's a big no-no in horror movies. Don't you know that?"

"It'll be fine, honey" the brunette said to calm her friend. "We'll cover a lot more ground that way."

"Ah shit," the blond female cursed. "I just knew you were going to say that."

Both young women split up as Trish went to grasp the door handle to one door while Stephanie did the same to the one across from her. Stephanie took a lasting look at her friend before entering the room. After seeing her friend disappear, Trish let out a sigh before entering her room.

* * *

Stephanie slowly made her way into what appeared to be a small library. The brunette could not help but wonder how many books the previous owner of this home owned. She brushed fingers along the many books, collecting dust along the way.

Suddenly, Stephanie thought she heard something and swung around with her flashlight aimed at where she thought the noise came from. After finding nothing, Stephanie let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trish entered the kitchen. Just like before, there was nothing that could help either her or Stephanie.

As she walked further in, she brushed a finger across what appeared to be a cutting board. Trish looked at her finger, which was now layered with dust, and sighed.

"Just my luck," she said to herself as she walked up to the room's large fridge and leaned against it. "It seemed like such a good idea to come out here and enjoy a nice weekend with my friends. Instead of getting drunk and sleeping it off right now, I'm taking part in a Vincent Price movie."

The blond woman walked up to the adjacent freezer as she continued her search.

"If I get out of this alive, I'm going beat Stephanie to death with a sack of rocks for bringing me here," Trish said as she kicked the freezer door in frustration.

The blond college student leaned next to the freezer door, almost ready to leave. Just as she was about to, the freezer door slowly opened, causing her eyes to widen in fright, especially as she saw a figure step into view. Trish screamed in fright and looked around her environment for anything to be used as a weapon.

* * *

Stephanie whirled around at the sudden scream from her friend, followed by a shattering sound.

"Trish!" she yelled out as she ran out of the library.

* * *

Upon entering the kitchen, she ran into Trish as the two of them collided.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked her friend.

"Someone just came out of the fucking freezer!"

"Huh?" the brunette again asked.

"What are you standing around for?" Trish asked in a panic. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Jesus Christ, Trish," the figure spoke.

Upon the familiarity of the voice, both women stopped in their panic and turned to face the figure, kneeling down while holding his forehead. Trish and Stephanie aimed their flashlights at the figure to reveal…

"Chris?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

The blond man in question looked up at the two women. "Well, it ain't Dracula!"

"Oh my god, baby!" Trish quickly ran to her boyfriend's side, leaving Stephanie by the doorway.

"Steph?" a voice called out. "Is that you?"

Stephanie whipped around with a yelp and flashed her light at the new figure that joined him.

"Paul?" Stephanie questioned. "What the hell are you and Chris doing here?"

"We're hiding out here," the sandy blond man replied. "What was all the screaming about?"

"Trish ran into Chris," she began. "I ran into Trish literally and found Chris here holding his head."

Paul turned from his girlfriend to see his other male friend. "You okay, dude?"

As Trish continued to check on him, Chris looked up to see his friend. "No, I'm not okay!"

"Oh my god, he's bleeding," Stephanie noted after looking at the small cut on Chris' forehead.

Paul took out a handkerchief and gave it his friend. "Take this, it should help."

"Thanks," Chris responded as he grabbed the object from Paul's hand and applied it to his forehead.

"So what the fuck happened?" Paul asked.

"My girlfriend broke a fucking sugar bowl over my fucking head, that's what the fuck happened!"

"A sugar bowl?" Stephanie asked.

"I didn't know it was him," Trish said defensively. "I panicked and I reached for whatever I could use as a weapon."

"Seriously Trish!" Chris said as he got up from where he kneeling. "It's not as if you didn't have enough time to realize it was me. I mean, what the fuck!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

Stephanie and Paul went over to help Chris to his feet.

"Come on, guys," Paul said to the group. "Let's go get Randy. He's hiding in the living room."

* * *

The four friends came out of the kitchen, with Paul and Stephanie leading the way while Trish kept by her boyfriend's side, checking to see if he was alright.

"Hey Randy, it's cool," Paul called out. "It's just the girls."

Some rustling came from one of the other rooms as the four friends waited out in the hall. Not much time passed before Randy stepped out and joined the others.

"Well, that's a relief," the dark-haired college student said.

"Didn't you guys hear us out there, pounding at the door?" Stephanie asked. "Who did you think it was?"

"It could've been anybody," Randy answered. "We were in different rooms and couldn't really hear anything other than that. If we knew it was you guys, we wouldn't have hid."

"Okay, that's fair I guess" Stephanie began. "But as I was saying: what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"The Undertaker showed up at our campsite," Paul responded. "We were running through the woods when we came across this house. So we decided to duck in and hide from him. Luckily, no one was home so we decided to stay here until the coast was clear."

"You immature assholes!" Trish said. "That was just us!"

"It was you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Stephanie joined in. "We were just getting back at you idiots for ruining our slumber party, especially after you slimed us."

"Yeah, well," Randy said trying to sound smooth. "We knew it was you all along. We were just playing along, right guys?"

"Hold up," Paul interjected. "It was you?"

"Well, you three started it," Trish said as left Chris' side to join the other three in their discussion. "All the three of us wanted to do was come up here and enjoy Steph's family cabin for the weekend, but you just had to come up here and ruin it."

As Trish went on, Randy noticed something about the group.

"Wait a second," he said. "Speaking of the three of you, where's Stacy?"

"Well you see, that's the thing," Stephanie replied. "You see, after we…"

"No no no no," Paul interrupted. "First of all, we were just having a little fun. It's not like we're going to kill you."

"It still wasn't cool of you to do that, Paul," Trish said. "But to answer your question, we were heading back to the cabin when…"

"You chicks still haven't answered my question," Randy interrupted. "Where's my girlfriend?"

"I'm getting to that, Randy," Stephanie said.

Chris stayed behind as his four friends talked in what appeared to be a jumbled mess, with Trish and Paul arguing over the pranks, Randy asking about Stacy's whereabouts and Stephanie trying to answer him. Eventually, the jumbled conversation and the lingering pain in his forehead caused him to finally snap.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "Can you please shut the hell up!"

The other four friends turned to see him, surprised by his outburst.

"I can't take this shit anymore!" Chris said as he walked up to the group. "I'm tired, dirty and I'm this close to pissing myself from all these fucking scares. This night started out to be fun, but it's quickly gone to shit. So ladies and gentlemen, I'm calling it a night. Paul, give your keys."

The sandy blond haired man in question dug through his jean pocket and retrieved the items, only for Chris to quickly snatch them away from his hand.

"Thank you, my friend."

"What are you going to do?" Randy asked as Chris walked away from them to the front door.

"I'm going to go back to our campsite and bring the car up here to pick us up. After we do so and pack up all of our shit, we're getting the hell out of here. Along the way, we'll go look for Stacy. Chances are she ran into a spider web and went screaming for the hills."

Trish quickly separated from the group and ran up to meet her boyfriend, who just opened the front door.

"No Chris, don't go out there," the young blond woman said. "The Undertaker really is out there. That's what me and Stephanie have been trying to tell you guys."

"Nice try, Trish," Chris said in response. "But I'm sick of these goddamn scares. I want to go back to my dorm room where I can get drunk in peace."

With that, Chris stepped outside.

* * *

The blond man walked away from the mansion while his four friends followed but stopped after a couple of feet from the mansion's front door.

"Please, get back inside, Chris," Stephanie pleaded. "It's not safe out there."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Do you even know where you're going, man?" Randy asked.

Chris turned to face his friend. "I have a good idea of which direction we came from, so don't sweat it."

"Just come back inside, baby," Trish said.

"I don't want to stay here anymore," Chris said as he turned to walk away. "I'm sick of this place and I want to leave…"

The blond man didn't finish as he slipped in what appeared to be a small puddle.

"Chris!" Trish exclaimed.

The man in question sat up from where he slipped.

"You okay, man?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied as he tried to get back to his feet. "I just slipped in some mud or something. It's nothing to get all freaked out about…"

Once again, Chris stopped in mid-sentence as he inspected the liquid he slipped in and which got on some of his clothes.

Upon further inspection, it turned out not to be mud…but rather blood.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Chris looked up to see his four friends, who appeared to be looking at something behind him in fright. He was about to ask what they were looking at, but stopped as he heard some leaves rustling and crunching behind him. He quickly got to his feet and spun around, only to face the Undertaker.

Much like he did with the girls, the Undertaker craned his neck and looked at the smaller blond man with curiosity.

"Jesus Christ!" Chris exclaimed.

The Undertaker brought his shovel up and prepared to take Chris' head off with it, before the man in question had any idea of what the undead creature was doing.

"Chris, look out!" Trish yelled out to her boyfriend.

Upon hearing his girlfriend, Chris quickly ducked his head, narrowly escaping what could've been a fatal blow.

But the Undertaker was quick to act as he gripped Chris' throat with his right hand and lifted him off the ground. He didn't hold him up there long as Chris managed to kick the Undertaker in the face, dropping him to the ground and stunning the Undertaker.

The blond man quickly scrambled along the earth in attempt to get to his feet, but stopped in his path as the Undertaker stabilized himself and grabbed Chris' foot.

While holding Chris' foot, the Undertaker flipped him over and started strangling him.

Quick to react, Paul and Randy ran to help their friend.

"Girls, stay here," Paul told Stephanie and Trish.

Both men rammed themselves into the undead monster, knocking him off Chris and causing him to lose his hat.

"Randy, grab his shovel!" Paul yelled out while remained on the ground.

The dark-haired young man ran to do so.

As Paul got to his feet, the Undertaker attempted to do the same. The sandy blond college student attempted to kick him back down, but the Undertaker deflected it. In retaliation, the Undertaker, from his sitting position on the ground, kicked the young man in the stomach, knocking him on his ass.

As the Undertaker quickly got to his feet, Randy grabbed the shovel and went to help his friends. The dark-haired college student tried to attack the Undertaker as he started to notice him.

The specter grabbed the shovel handle before Randy could do any damage and yanked it away from him. With one free hand, he grabbed Randy by his shirt collar and tossed him to where Paul was still laying on the ground in pain.

The Undertaker turned his attention back to his Chris, who by now had gotten back to his feet. The creature quickly stalked toward Chris and gripped his throat again, holding him against a tree.

Wanting to do something, Trish ran towards the Undertaker, who was preoccupied with Chris. The female blonde grabbed the shovel from his hand and, just as the Undertaker noticed her, quickly smacked him in the head with it.

The Undertaker stumbled away from where he pinned Chris to the tree, causing the blond man to land on his ass. Although shaken, he swiftly turned his head back toward the blonde.

But once again, Trish landed another blow against the Undertaker's head, causing him to stagger back again.

Trying to catch his breath, Chris noticed the situation. He scrambled to his feet and ran into the woods toward the guy's campsite.

The Undertaker again shook off the attack and stood up, ready to attack the young blond woman with evident anger in his features for interfering in his attempt to kill Chris.

Trish charged at the Undertaker and rammed the shovel into the Undertaker's stomach, pushing him backwards as it went further into him. The blonde let go of the shovel as the Undertaker fell on his back, with the shovel still embedded in his gut.

"Take that, asshole!" Trish taunted. "Not so tough now, are you?"

The Undertaker sat up, although with some difficulty due to the shovel. With his eyes on the now frightened Trish, the undead monster removed the shovel from his stomach with both of his hands. After pulling the shovel out, the Undertaker got to his feet.

"Holy shit," Trish said in shock while backing away from him, especially after looking at his mid-section which showed the Undertaker's insides from the wound inflicted on him.

Now furious, the Undertaker gripped his shovel and stalked after Trish.

Paul, who had managed to get back to his feet, ran and grabbed Trish.

"Did you just see that?" Trish asked in disbelief.

"Come on, Trish," Paul began. "We got to get inside. Let's run back toward the house."

As Paul gripped her hand, Trish asked, "What about Chris? He's out there!"

"He'll be alright," he said. "Come on! Let's go!"

Both Paul and Trish ran to where Stephanie had helped Randy to his feet. With the Undertaker quickly catching up to them, all four friends ran back into the mansion.

* * *

Once inside, Paul slammed the door shut and locked it.

That was not enough as the Undertaker pounded on the other side, causing all four friends to push against the door to keep him from getting in. After a couple of seconds, the pounding started to die down.

"Paul," Randy said. "This guy is strong!"

"Yeah, but I think we discouraged him," the sandy blond man said.

As the others backed away from the door, Paul held his ear against the door, listening for any sound outside.

"I don't hear him," Paul sighed in relief as he turned to face his friends. "I think he gave up."

At that moment, the pointy end of the shovel came through the door, inches away from Paul's face.

"Jesus Christ!" Paul said. "We got to barricade this door!"

"Use the cabinet," Stephanie suggested.

As the Undertaker attempted to chip away at the wood with his shovel, Stephanie and Trish did their best at pressing against the door while Randy and Paul grabbed a large cabinet against the door and pushed it into place.

* * *

Realizing the futility of getting through the door, the Undertaker stopped what he was doing. He turned groaned in frustration, before turning back toward the woods. Deciding to finish what he started, he stalked off in effort to find the one who got away.

* * *

"That was close, guys," Paul said as he and Randy leaned up against the cabinet.

"So what do we do now?" Stephanie asked in slight panic.

"We stay here for the time being," Paul said. "It's too dangerous out there with the Undertaker."

"But what about Chris?" Trish asked in equal panic as her friend. "He's out there right now. We can't just abandon him."

"Not to mention Stacy is still out there," Stephanie added. "They both could be dead by now."

"Steph is right," Randy said. "I'm going out there now to find them."

Randy attempted to move the cabinet, but Paul stopped him.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "Did you not just see what happened out there? He tossed us both around like we were nothing. I mean shit; it felt like I got kicked by a horse when he nailed me. Not to mention seeing him get back up after he was ran through with that shovel of his. What chances do you think you have if you come across him?"

"My girlfriend is out there by herself right now, man!" Randy exclaimed. "I don't give a fuck how strong he is! I have to go out there! Stacy needs me!"

"Calm down, dude," Paul said trying ease his friend. "We have to hope that she got away from him. But it's not going to help her if you go out there and get yourself killed."

Randy felt helpless as Paul explained to him and kicked the cabinet in frustration of the situation.

"Besides, I saw Chris crawl away from the scene," the sandy blond man continued. "He's probably almost to the car now. He'll go look for help and come back for us. We should just wait here until he does."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll find a phone and call someone."

Running a hand through her hair, Trish asked, "Do you honestly expect to find a working phone here in the place?"

"Well then, we'll just wait until help shows up," Paul suggested. "We've been screaming our heads off all night. I'm sure someone passing by heard us."

"Paul's right," Stephanie added. "But while we wait, let's try to find a circuit breaker and see if we can get some power in here or something."

With that said, the four remaining friends went into the mansion to do so, all the while wondering if they'll survive the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So once again, was it worth the wait and are you still scared?

So now, it appears that Chris is out of the picture. But is he dead? What about Stacy? Who knows? But now new questions are now left: Will the Undertaker catch up to Chris before he can find help? Will he find another way into the mansion? Will the remaining four survive the night?

All these answers and more will soon be answered. BTW, for those wondering about the mansion, it's in the same place where the Undertaker built his home until it was burned down. Sometime in the 1930s or 40s, a wealthy guy came built a home for him and his family in its place. Eventually, the Undertaker awoke from his 25 year slumber and killed the family. Since it's so deep in the woods, not a lot of people know about it. Hopefully that explains it for you.

I know it's been a long time since many of you could read to find out what happened next. It's amazing how this story was first posted five years ago and now I'm almost done with it. With Halloween almost here, I want to make it a goal of mine to have this story done in time for Halloween night. That way, you readers can read this story from start to finish in addition to living it up at a costume party, passing out or eating candy or watching scary movies. I'm almost to the finish line, so I'm determined to finish this story. I have other stories that I want to work on, including "The Brotherhood," but I want to get this story out of the way.

In addition, I'm considering renaming this story something other than "Devil's Night." When I first started this story, I got the title from a D12 album with that as its name. But for those unaware, Devil's Night started in 1930s Detroit on October 30, the night before Halloween, in which city youths engage in acts of vandalism, from egging and toilet papering houses to acts of arson and property damage. But I thought it was a good title for this story and kept it. But now I'm considering changing it to something else. What are your thoughts on this? Please, let me know.

On a side note, I have long since opened up a Facebook account. So if you're interested in my daily life or want to be my friend, go ahead and let me know.

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything concerning the WWE. If I did, I would rich just like Vince McMahon is.

Well now, isn't this a surprise. I've actually updated a story in less than two years. But like I've already said, I'm determined to get this story done in time for Halloween. So I don't have much left.

So now, we're down to four: Paul, Stephanie, Trish and Randy. We still don't know what's happened to Chris and Stacy or even if they're still alive. Well, I do. But you'll have to wait until the end to find out what happened to them.

Now, when last we left our unfortunate starring characters, they've just barricaded themselves inside the mansion. Now, they need to find a way to survive the night until helps comes…if it ever does, that is.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Nine**

"Here it is," Stephanie said as she located the circuit breaker panel near the back of the mansion.

Paul opened the panel to check if it could still be operational, while Stephanie kept her flashlight on it for him to see.

"Looks like it could still work," Randy noted. "That's pretty good, considering no one has lived here for several decades."

"Only one way to find out," Paul said as he flipped the switch for the whole house.

Upon turning the switch on, nothing happened.

"Maybe someone should go to the hall and turn on a light," Trish suggested.

"I'll go try it," Randy volunteered as he grabbed a flashlight from one of the girls and went back into the hall to test if the electricity worked.

* * *

The dark-haired college student walked into the hall of the mansion, until he came across a light switch.

"I hope this works," he said to himself as he brought his finger to the switch. "Let there be light."

Upon turning the switch on, the hall came alive with light from the hanging chandeliers.

Randy smiled to himself and yelled out, "It works!"

* * *

The other three joined him in the hall shortly as they gazed around at their newly lit surroundings.

"With the lights on, this place looks really nice," Paul said.

"Yeah," Trish said as she brushed her fingers along a wall. "Now if only someone can clean this place up, it would look like a million bucks."

Stephanie smiled at her blond friend. "Considering this place belonged to a very wealthy man and his family, I'm sure it's worth more than that."

"Silly me," Trish smiled as Paul chuckled.

The four friends took another lingering look around the hall.

"So, now what do we do," Randy asked to no one in particular.

"Well, the best thing to do right now is to try and find a phone to call somebody," Paul replied as he suddenly remembered something. "But we don't have to look far. There's one in the study."

* * *

Paul opened the door to the study and entered, followed by his three friends. Upon entering, the sandy blond young man flipped the light switch, illuminating the entire room.

"Not bad," Randy noted as he looked around the room.

"There it is," Paul said as he pointed to the old-style rotary dial phone sitting on the desk at the far end of the room.

Upon looking at the phone, Trish smirked. "Well, at least it's not one of those candlestick phones you'd see in old movies or something."

Paul picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Well?" Stephanie asked.

Paul smiled as he turned to the group. "It works."

The other three friends breathed a sigh of relief at the news as Paul dialed 911 and waited for a human voice.

"_911 emergency?" the voice answered on the other line. "How can we assist you?"_

"Yes, thank you," Paul replied back. "Operator, this is an emergency. Get me the police."

* * *

Outside the mansion, the Undertaker approached the box connecting the phone line to the outside world. As if sensing what was going on inside the mansion, he grabbed the lines and yanked them out from the box.

* * *

"Hello?" Paul said as he frantically pushed the button to check if the connection. "Anyone there? Hello?"

The sandy blond college student slammed the phone down in frustration.

"What happened?" Randy asked his friend.

"The goddamn line went dead!" he replied. "I had just connected to an operator and the line just went dead."

Stephanie comforted her boyfriend as they realized the gravity of the situation now.

"It's the Undertaker," Paul said as he felt Stephanie rub his back. "He must've known we would try this. Considering he knows this place better than us, he knew where to look to take out the phone line."

"Well, I guess even if we do find another phone here, it's not going to do us any good," Trish said.

"Yeah," Randy agreed as he pulled out his cell phone. "So much for these as well. Technology, my ass!"

After comforting her boyfriend, Stephanie said, "I guess there's nothing that we can do now but just wait until help comes or at least until morning."

"Looks like we're going to have to pull an all-nighter because I am not sleeping here," Trish said. "This place is scary."

"Me neither," Randy agreed.

"If we're going to be staying here for a while, I guess we could do a little exploring" Paul suggested. "Since the phone doesn't work, maybe we can try and find a gun or something that we can use in case the Undertaker does come back."

"That could certainly help our situation," Stephanie said.

"We should split up," Paul suggested. "Two of us can look around down here while the other two can go upstairs. Any volunteers?"

None of the other three really said anything at the suggestion.

"Wow," Paul said sarcastically. "Please, don't all volunteer at once. Do we have to draw straws or something?"

"Why don't we just go exploring as a group?" Trish asked.

"If we split up and search the entire mansion, we'll be able to get it done quicker," the sandy blond college student responded. "Besides, the Undertaker is still outside if he did cut the phone line. That means, he can't be in the house right now, especially if the front door is the only way in."

"Paul's right," Stephanie said. "I'm sure if we yell out loud enough, we'll hear each other."

"So after we do that, then what?" Randy asked.

"We'll camp out in the lounge for the rest of the night," Paul replied.

* * *

After some discussion, it was decided Paul and Stephanie would explore upstairs while Randy and Trish would explore the bottom floor.

The group of four left the study and met in the middle of the hall.

"Let's meet in the lounge in 15 minutes," Paul said. "That should give us plenty of time to look around. Everybody ready?"

"Ready," Stephanie replied.

"I guess so," Trish said.

"Yeah," Randy chimed in as well.

"Alright, let's do it."

With that, the four split up as Paul and Stephanie slowly went up the stairs while Randy and Trish decided on which rooms to explore first.

"So which room do you want to look through first?" Randy asked.

"Do we really have to do this?" Trish asked back. "Can't we just stick together?"

Trying to calm his female friend, Randy replied, "Paul made a good point. We should be able to hear each other since the rooms are not that far apart from one another."

"But the Undertaker…"

"He's probably still out there," Randy said. "Besides the door has been barricaded and that cabinet looks strong enough to keep him from bursting through. And if he was in the house with us, we would have probably noticed him."

After a second or two of contemplation, Trish started to see what he was talking about.

"So, you going to okay?"

"Yeah," Trish nodded with a smile. "Thanks Ran."

"No problem," he smiled back.

The two of them hugged and separated.

"I know you're worried about Chris, but he can take care of himself," Randy said.

"I know, and I'm positive that Stacy is fine as well."

"So, I'll go into the lounge and check things out there," Randy said. "That way, we'll get it out of the way when we meet up later."

"Sure, I'll check out the dining room," the blond young woman said.

"Sounds good to me," Randy said as he walked to the first door in the hallway and turned back to Trish. "Here's hoping we find something."

"Yeah," Trish agreed.

Randy turned the door handle and went in as Trish walked to the next door and entered it as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie cautiously entered the first room she came across. Upon turning on the lights, she immediately noticed a lot of pink and white wallpaper adorning the room as well as the bed in the corner, while dolls and stuffed animals littered the floor.

Upon these observations, it became clear that a little girl previously occupied this room.

Stephanie slowly walked into the room, keeping her peeled for anything that might be of use to her and her friends. After looking around the room, she crouched down and inspected the different stuffed toys lying around.

But one really caught her eye. Stephanie couldn't resist picking up a small brown teddy bear and inspect it. The brunette smiled as she wiped away the dust that the little stuffed animal had gathered over the decades of neglect.

"You look just like the one my parents gave me when I was a little girl," she said to the bear. "I wonder what she use to call you, little guy."

Deciding to get back to what she was doing, she sat the little bear down on the ground and propped him up. Stephanie stood back up, still looking at the bear.

"If we get out of this, maybe I can take you away from this desolate place," she said to the unresponsive bear.

While taking another look around the room, Stephanie noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand next to the bed. After a couple of steps, the brunette reached her destination and picked up the piece of paper.

The paper detailed a family of four in a variety of crayon colors: a father, a mother, an older boy and a young girl. The four were centered in the middle with a large heart wrapped around them.

Stephanie wanted to smile but couldn't help the sadness that crept over her as she could not help but wonder if the little girl who drew this picture and lived here was one of the Undertaker's victims.

* * *

Back downstairs, Randy explored the lounge, which featured two love seats, a couch, a piano, an old black-and-white television and a small cabinet.

After some brief searching, the dark-haired young man started to wonder if there was anything of use in the mansion at all.

"You'd think the dude who lived here would've own a hunting rifle or something," he said to himself as he sat down at the piano.

With nothing else to do while he sat there, Randy idly played with some of the keys, producing random sounds that didn't go together.

The dark-haired college student chuckled at his inefficiency to play something and sat up to continue his search.

The last part of the room left unchecked was the small cabinet in the back of the room.

Randy tried to open the door, but found it was locked. Looking around, he came across a small key on top of the cabinet that looked like it fit inside the cabinet's keyhole. Upon unlocking it, he opened the doors and smiled at what he found.

It turned out it was a liquor cabinet.

"Hey now," he began as he looked at the different bottles. "Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all. A lot of these bottles haven't been opened yet."

Randy came across a bottle of vodka and pulled it out. After blowing some dust off and unscrewing the top, he took a drink.

Despite it being warm, Randy wiped his lips as the burning sensation in his throat dissipated.

"It tastes good to me," he said to himself. "Now if only this place had some orange juice."

* * *

Back upstairs, Paul was searching in what appeared to be the parents' bedroom, especially in the nightstands on the opposite sides of the bed. He already searched through the vanity chest and drawers, only to find nothing but assorted clothes.

After searching through one, which revealed nothing more than an eyeglass holder and a pocket mirror, Paul walked around to the other nightstand.

Upon opening it, he found several cigars and a butane lighter.

The sandy blond college student picked up one of the cigars and inspected it. Then, he reached into the nightstand to pick up the lighter and flipped the clipper top open. After a couple of tries brushing his thumb to spark a flame, Paul successfully did so.

Paul bit the tip off of the cigar and proceeded to light it. After taking a couple of puffs, he decided to pocket the lighter.

"This might come in handy," he said.

Continuing his search, Paul turned and walked past the vanity mirror to the bedroom closet. After shifting through more clothes, he noticed a shoe box up on the top shelf. The young man managed to reach high enough to grasp it and bring it down.

After removing the top, he looked inside and found a Smith and Wesson 32 Revolver with some bullets. Paul hastily took the gun out of the box and inspected it.

"Yeah," he smiled as he took the cigar out of his mouth and looked at the firearm. "Now this will definitely come in handy."

* * *

Back downstairs, Trish came out of the dining room. After closing the door and walking further into the hall, she breathed a deep sigh.

"Nothing on your end."

Trish yelped at the voice and turned toward it, only to see Randy.

"Whoa now, it's just me," he said with his hands held up. "Sorry if I startled you, Trish."

Trish sighed again as she noticed her friend. "It's just this place, that's all. It's so silent, empty and dead."

"You can say that again" Randy said as he took another swig of alcohol.

The blond placed her hands on her hips as she noticed what Randy had in his hand. "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh this?" Randy asked. "I found it in a liquor cabinet in the lounge. A lot of the bottles in there haven't been opened yet."

"Let me guess," Trish said. "You plan on getting drunk tonight, right? Do you not realize there's a killer outside trying to get us?"

"Well, it's not like there's anything else to do around here."

"Yeah whatever," Trish replied. "So what room do you want to explore next? I'm going into the kitchen again since I was there already."

"In that case, I'll go into the library," Randy answered. "It's not that far apart."

"Sounds good to me," Trish said as she walked toward the third door in the hall with Randy behind her.

As she was about to enter, Randy's voice stopped her.

"Hey Trish?"

The blond turned her head to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

"What do you think this door is for?"

Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. Probably a storage room or something."

Randy grasped the door handle in an attempt to open it, but couldn't. "It's locked."

"Well, don't worry about it then," Trish said. "It's probably nothing."

"If you say so," Randy said as he made his way into the library.

After seeing him disappear into the opposite room, Trish entered the kitchen again

* * *

Figuring there would be no more surprises this time around, Trish was better off as she searched the room.

Idly wandering around, she thought of something that would make her feel even better. With a swift turn, she opened a drawer and searched the various utensils inside, before bringing out a giant kitchen knife that could rival Michael Myers.

Deciding to face what happened last time, the next place she decided to look was the freezer. With one hand grasping the knife and another grasping the door, she opened it to reveal nothing inside.

"At least it's safe to know no more bodies are going to be coming out of here," Trish said with a smile as she closed the door.

The blond college student walked away from the freezer and continued to search through various drawers.

Unbeknownst to her, the freezer door slowly creaked open as she was unaware due to her concentration elsewhere.

"I wonder what else I can find in here," Trish said as she closed one drawer and proceeded to open another.

When she opened the next drawer, she noticed a dead rat, causing her to jump back and gasp.

Suddenly, a gloved hand reached out and covered her mouth while an arm restrained her.

Trish's eyes widened in fright at what was happening. She tried to scream but the hand only allowed muffled sound. Looking up at the person holding her, her eyes widened further as she tried to escape the hold.

In the midst of her attempts, she kicked her legs out frantically, eventually managing to kick the kitchen counter hard enough for a lone drinking glass to tumble over and hit the floor, shattering upon contact.

* * *

Inside the library, Randy turned his head from the book-covered shelves in response to the dull sound.

"What was that?" he asked to himself.

After a couple of seconds, he left the library to see what was going on.

* * *

After closing the door to the library, Randy approached the kitchen door. Cautiously, he opened it and peeked inside.

But there was no sign of Trish.

"That's weird," Randy said to himself. "I didn't notice any doors opening or closing. Where did she go?"

The dark-haired college student closed the door and decided to check the other rooms. Coming to the conclusion that she already checked the dining room and there was no reason to check the lounge since he already did, Randy went to the next available room between the library and the study.

* * *

Upon opening the door, Randy turned on the light to reveal what appeared to be a billiard room. A large pool table took up the center of the room while a couple of dartboards hung and animal heads hung off the walls.

Upon reaching the table, Randy picked up a pool cue and spun it around. After noticing the colored balls racked up, he decided to line up a shot with the cue ball. He managed to strike the cue ball and broke the balls apart.

"This place wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't the homicidal zombie trying to kill us," Randy noted as he looked around the room again. "Trish must be in the study. I'll go join up with her since there's nothing in here it seems."

With that, Randy grabbed the pool cue and left.

* * *

After leaving the billiard room, Randy was about to go to the study when he remembered he left his bottle of booze in the library.

He turned and went back into the library.

* * *

As Randy opened the door and walked in, he noticed the lights were off.

"That's funny," he said. "I could've sworn I left the lights on."

The dark-haired college student went to flick on the lights, when a gloved hand reached out and prevented him from doing so. Before Randy knew what was going on, the figure grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Randy's eyes widened at the sight of the Undertaker before him. As he tried to scream, the Undertaker brought one hand to cover his mouth like he did with Trish and another to the side of his head.

* * *

Back upstairs just as Stephanie left the boy's bedroom, she noticed Paul leaving what turned out to be the guest room.

"Hey baby," Paul said with the cigar still in his mouth.

"Where did you get that?" Stephanie asked as she joined up with him.

"The master bedroom," he responded. "It was in one of the drawers."

"Is that all you found?"

"Nope," Paul smirked as he reached around and revealed the gun. "I also found this bad boy."

"Good work, Paul," the brunette said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"You know, with that gun and cigar, you look incredibly sexy," she smiled.

"Really?" Paul asked. "Well, how about a kiss?"

Stephanie backed away. "I don't think so, Rambo. Not with that stinky cigar in your mouth."

"Oh come on, baby," Paul pleaded.

The brunette simply shook her head.

"Well, I'm keeping it anyway," he said. "I'll just wait until later to kiss you."

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Come on," Paul began. "Let's go see what the others found."

As the two approached the staircase, silence filled the air.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie exclaimed as she broke the silence. "Did you find anything?"

Neither she nor Paul heard anything, be it movement or a response, as they neared the bottom.

The young couple was confused as to the lack of reaction.

"Can you guys hear us?" Paul joined in.

Again, no response as they approached the middle of the hall with worry evident in their faces.

"That's weird," he noted. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said. "But I have a very bad feeling about this."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Now, we're down to two.

But what the hell happened to Trish and Randy? How did the Undertaker get into the mansion without the group noticing him? Can the young couple find their friends and escape the nightmare?

All these questions and more will be answered in the next installment.

Like I said earlier, there's not much left in this story. Only one more chapter and then a series of endings. So I estimate to have the next chapter done by Saturday and the endings up on Halloween night. I don't know about you readers out there but I feel great about this.

On a couple of side note, I decided to stick with "Devil's Night" as the title of this story. I couldn't come up with anything better and it still sounds scary.

Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything concerning the WWE. If I did, I would rich just like Vince McMahon is.

Happy Halloween, everybody!

So now, here we are finally! This is the final chapter before going into the different endings I have planned. It's been a long road to get to this point but it's almost in sight now.

So now, we're down to two: Paul and Stephanie. With four of their friends gone now, it's going to be a fight for survival for these two. It's unsure how the Undertaker managed to get inside the mansion but, from what happened to Trish and Randy, he found a way in. Will Paul and Stephanie survive the night? Read on and find out for yourselves.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Chapter Ten**

"I have one too," Paul said. "Come on. Let's look in the rooms. They've got to be here somewhere."

"I don't like this, Paul," Stephanie replied. "Something's not right."

The young couple split apart from one another to each side of the hall. Paul started off by opening the door to the lounge while Stephanie did the same in the study.

"Randy?" Paul called out to the empty room. "You in here, man?"

"Trish?" Stephanie called out as well.

The two turned away from the doorways after seeing no sign of their friends. They immediately went to the next rooms, this time being the dining room and the billiard room, and did the same thing.

"Jesus, you guys, where are you?" Paul called out.

After looking into the billiard room, Stephanie asked, "You don't think they left without us, do you?"

Looking at the doorway, and seeing the cabinet still in place, the sandy blond man replied, "The cabinet is still in the same place where he placed it. They couldn't of left."

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know," Paul responded. "They've got to be around here somewhere. Those two couldn't have just disappeared."

"Well apparently, they have," Stephanie said as she made her way to the library and peeked inside.

"We just have to keep looking," Paul said as he made his way from the dining room to the kitchen. "I don't know about you, baby, but I would nothing more than to have a chainsaw and a shotgun right now."

But just as he was about to open the door, Stephanie called out to him.

"Hey Paul," she said.

"Yeah?"

Pointing at another door beyond the staircase, Stephanie asked, "What do you think this is for?"

"I don't know," Paul responded as he joined her by the newly discovered door. "It must lead to the basement or the cellar."

"Do you think Randy and Trish are hiding down there?"

Paul tried to open the door, but couldn't. "Maybe, but they must've locked it."

Deciding to see if Randy and Trish behind the door, Stephanie called out, "Guys, are you there? Open up, it's only us!"

"Step back, baby," Paul said. "I'm not sure if they can hear us, so I'm going to have to bust the door down."

As the brunette stepped away from the door, Paul started kicking away at it, hoping to break it down. But after several tries, he couldn't do so.

"Shit," he cursed. "Something must be wedged against the door, because I can't break it down."

"So now what?"

"Well," Paul began. "I was about to look in the kitchen to see if they were there. Let's check it out together. It's the last room in the house. If they're not there, I don't know where they could possibly be."

* * *

"Trish?" Stephanie called out as she and Paul entered the kitchen. "Randy? Are you guys in here?"

"I don't think they're in here, Steph," Paul said as he looked around the empty room.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked. "It's as if they vanished."

"They have to be behind that locked door," Paul replied. "I just don't know where else they could be. After all, we've searched everywhere."

The brunette said nothing as she found a kitchen knife lying on the floor. She thought she found some blood on it, but couldn't be sure of it. Nevertheless, she felt like she needed something to steady her nerves while Paul had a gun and a cigar to calm his nerves.

"I would say we should for the lounge and wait there but, with the Undertaker possibly finding a way inside, I don't think that would be a safe place anymore," Paul suggested as he puffed his cigar.

"Look over there," Stephanie said as she noticed something amiss.

The young man turned to see Stephanie pointing at the freezer door, which was slightly ajar.

"Just stay right here," Paul told her as took the revolver and gripped it. "I'll go and check it out."

Paul slowly crept up to the freezer door with his gun ready, while Stephanie kept her gaze fixated on with her knife strongly gripped in her hands. The sandy haired college student cocked the hammer on gun as he gripped the handle.

Although it seemed silly to try and be quiet, considering that he and his girlfriend had been calling out for their friends for the past couple of minutes, it couldn't be helped if there was someone or something hiding in the freezer.

With one last look back at Stephanie, who nodded shakily back at him, Paul gripped the handle and flung the door open with his gun pointed inside.

Paul sighed, knowing there was nothing inside, but found something that caught his eye.

"There's nobody in here," he said.

Stephanie breathed a deep sigh of relief upon hearing that from her boyfriend.

"But there is something in here," Paul continued.

"What?"

"Come and see for yourself," Paul responded.

The brunette did so as she approached the freezer and looked inside. What she saw intrigued her: a slight crack in the back of the freezer much like the outer was when they found it.

"Now what do think that is?" Stephanie asked.

Paul ventured into the freezer and inspected the crack. Upon instinct, Paul pushed against it, revealing what appeared to be a secret entrance.

"It's a secret passage," Paul answered. "Maybe Randy or Trish discovered it and used it."

"But where does it lead to?"

"Let's find out," Paul replied as he gripped his gun. "Give me the flashlight."

The brunette gave her boyfriend the flashlight she had with her all night long.

"I'll go in first and you just stay behind me, okay?"

Right behind him, Stephanie nodded as she gripped the knife in her hand.

"Alright, let's go," Paul said as he pushed the door open.

The couple ventured into the secret passage, unsure of where it lead to and unsure of what they would run into.

* * *

In a dark room, the wall seemingly came apart as a secret doorway revealed itself just as the one in the freezer did.

Paul and Stephanie appeared out of it, still cautious as they entered the unexplored room.

"This must be the cellar, considering those stairs we came down," Paul said breaking the deathly silence that filled the room. "The previous owners must've put in that secret passage in the event of home invaders or natural disasters. They must've converted this into a panic room and emergency shelter."

"Well, Trish and Randy are nowhere to be seen," Stephanie said as she noticed no one in the room.

"Yeah, but where could be?" Paul asked, knowing he would get no answer.

The couple walked a couple of feet into the room. Upon noticing a light switch, Paul and Stephanie approached it, attempted to turn on the light to get a better look around. With the room now illuminated and still as empty as before, the couple had to think of what to do next.

"Paul, let's just get the fuck out of here right now," the brunette urged. "There's obviously nobody in this room and I don't want to stay here anymore."

"But what about the Undertaker?" Paul asked his girlfriend.

"Let's just take that chance," she replied. "We'll just make a run for your car. Mine got stuck in a ditch near the cabin. We'll drive out of here tonight and get away from this madness."

"I'm starting to think that's pretty much all we can do now," Paul agreed. "We'll go look for help and come back here again."

Stephanie and Paul attempted to go back into the secret passage and leave the mansion when something caught her eye.

"Paul, look," she said.

Again, the sandy haired young man looked where his girlfriend looked, noticing another set of stairs, this time in the open and leading up to door leading to the outside.

"That must lead to the back of the mansion," Paul concluded.

"Oh shit," the brunette cursed. "The Undertaker must've used it to get inside the mansion. That means he was able to get to Trish and Randy while we were upstairs. That means he could still be here, Paul!"

Paul didn't respond as his eyes drifted to something in a distant part of the cellar.

"Paul?" Stephanie asked as she turned and noticed her boyfriend.

The young man in question said nothing, causing Stephanie to turn and look where her boyfriend was.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she gripped closer to Paul.

In the distant part of the cellar, not far from where the staircase leading outside was, several wooden coffins laid, one stacked upon another.

"Come on," Paul urged as he ventured toward them.

"No, Paul," Stephanie pleaded. "Let's just leave."

"I need to know if any of our friends are in those things," he replied. "I have to know."

The couple walked toward the coffins. After taking a couple of puffs of his cigar, Paul threw it away and tucked the gun inside his pants and gripped at the nailed lid of one of the coffins while Stephanie observed, scared of what they might find.

After a couple of pulls, Paul said, "I think I almost got it."

Finally, the lid gave way and was pushed aside from Paul as both he and Stephanie looked inside.

Inside the coffin, a decayed corpse greeted them, causing the couple to jump back. Stephanie screamed and Paul almost did.

"Jesus Christ!" Paul exclaimed as he frantically pulled the revolver out of his jeans.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Stephanie said.

Not wasting any time, the couple made a dash for the door leading outside.

But just as they tried to climb the stairs, the door swung open, revealing the Undertaker.

Stephanie screamed at the sight of the undead monster while Paul looked upon him with eyes and mouth open.

The Undertaker groaned at seeing the potential victims, with his grip tightening on his shovel.

"Other way, now!" Paul yelled to his girlfriend.

The couple turned in attempt to run back through the secret door they entered the cellar. The couple only made it a few feet before the Undertaker quickly stalked after them and swung his shovel at them. Although he missed them, the miss caused both Paul and Stephanie to stumble to the ground.

The Undertaker, noticing his victims on the ground, immediately went for Paul.

The young man in question looked at the intruding figure and attempted to crawl to his feet, only to be stopped as the Undertaker gripped his foot and pulled him in. The Undertaker flipped Paul over and started strangling him.

Upon noticing her boyfriend in peril, Stephanie immediately got to her feet and rushed at the Undertaker in attempt to pull him off.

Unable to match his supernatural strength, the brunette proved a nuisance more than a threat as the Undertaker continued to strangle Paul, although not as well due to the distraction.

Paul, on the other hand, noticed the cigar he flicked away lying not far from where he was on the ground. He reached out and barely grazed it with his fingertips. The sandy haired young man continued to reach for it, but came up short.

In her attempt to save her boyfriend, Stephanie pulled backed on the Undertaker's neck, causing him to jerk backwards while maintaining his grip on Paul.

But this was all Paul needed as he reached out and gripped the cigar. With it firmly in his hands, he sat up some ways and thrusted the cigar into the left eye of the Undertaker.

The undead creature moaned at the burning sensation as the cigar was pressed further into his eye.

With the grip around his neck now loosened, Paul pushed the Undertaker, who was now gripping his burnt eye, off of him.

The young man immediately sprang to his feet and ran to his girlfriend, helping her up.

"We've got to run, Steph!" he exclaimed.

The couple quickly ran to where the secret passage was and pried open the door. Not wasting any time, Paul and Stephanie ran into it.

* * *

The doorway to the mansion's kitchen swung open as Paul and Stephanie raced out and headed toward the front entrance.

"We've got to get this fucking cabinet out of the way!" Stephanie yelled.

"Help me move it!" Paul responded as he gripped the cabinet.

The couple started to move the cabinet out of the way, when the locked door they came across burst open as the Undertaker appeared out of it.

Paul and Stephanie turned at the now visible Undertaker with his now burnt eye. Paul swung around and aimed the revolver at the now intruding figure.

With a cock of the hammer, Paul took aim and fired.

The bullet struck the shoulder of the Undertaker as he gripped his shoulder and stumbled back. But it wasn't long before he stabilized himself as again stalked after him.

Again, Paul took aim and fired again.

This time, the Undertaker stumbled back as the bullet struck him in the mid-section. The Undertaker hunched and staggered forward at the impact. But like before, the Undertaker again stabilized himself and continued to stalk after his potential victims.

"Just die, you son-of-a-bitch!" Paul said as he again aimed and fired.

Only this time, the bullet must've impacted into the Undertaker's head as he flew back and fell onto the floor.

Noticing the Undertaker not moving, Paul lowered his gun.

"Did I do it?" he asked. "Is he dead?"

"Let's not take any chances," Stephanie responded. "Let's make a run for it while we have the chance."

With enough strength and force, the couple pushed the cabinet out of the way, sending it crashing to the floor. Immediately, Paul grasped the handle and flung the door open, in which he started to run outside.

Stephanie was about to do the same thing, when she failed to notice the Undertaker back up on his feet and right behind her.

The Undertaker grabbed hold of the brunette, who screamed at the sudden appearance of the figure.

Paul turned to see what was happening and yelled, "Steph!"

Quickly, he ran back to where Stephanie and the Undertaker were. While he did so, he aimed the revolver and fired.

Either Paul missed or he moved out of the way, but the Undertaker remained unharmed.

The sandy haired college student rushed at the Undertaker to save his girlfriend.

Again, the Undertaker was ready as he situated Stephanie with an arm around her waist, while he used his right hand and gripped it around Paul's neck.

Paul grimaced in discomfort and pain as he felt himself pulled toward the Undertaker, who snarled at the young man, showing his decaying teeth. He couldn't be sure but he swore he heard the Undertaker say something.

"Death."

With only one hand, the Undertaker pushed Paul away with enough force to send him flying backwards and landing on the ground.

Paul must've banged his head against something hard as he became disoriented and his vision became fuzzy.

"Paul!" Stephanie screamed at her now injured boyfriend. "Paul!"

Trying to fire another shot, Paul pulled the trigger and shot another bullet, unaware if he struck anything. Not long after, he lost consciousness.

The Undertaker grasped the now hysterical Stephanie and started dragging her back into the mansion. With one last look at the now unconscious Paul, he decided to leave him there since he was not a threat at the moment.

* * *

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Paul came around. While gripping his head, he groaned as he slowly sat up from the earth.

"What the fuck?" he asked groggily.

As he noticed himself outside of the mansion, he remembered what happened earlier.

"Steph!" Paul exclaimed as he looked around for any sign of her.

The sandy blond man sprang to his feet as best he could. With his gun firmly in his hand again, he ran into the mansion.

* * *

Upon entering, Paul began the search for his girlfriend.

"Stephanie!" he yelled to the silent mansion. "Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Paul spun around the room, looking and hearing for any sign of either his girlfriend or the Undertaker.

"Stephanie!"

After waiting again for any sight or sound, Paul noticed the now destroyed door leading to the cellar. Now believing Stephanie to be down there, he ran towards it.

* * *

Upon descending the staircase into the cellar, Paul looked around the cellar. Again, finding no sign of either the Undertaker or Stephanie.

"Where did they go?" Paul asked himself.

Like before, noticing the door leading outside wide open, he decided to see if they left. As he ran towards the exit, he noticed the kitchen knife on the floor where Stephanie dropped it. Figuring he would need all the help he could get, he hastily reached down and gripped it.

With the gun in one hand and the knife in the other, Paul ran towards the back exit.

* * *

As he climbed the stairs and encountered the outdoors again, he immediately noticed a dock leading to a large lake behind the mansion. Paul gripped both weapons in his hands and ran out onto the dock, figuring the Undertaker took Stephanie away on boat.

Paul stopped as he noticed a small motorboat tied up to the dock and dismissed that theory.

Turning back toward the mansion, the sandy haired college student came to the conclusion that Stephanie and the Undertaker must still be inside.

As Paul started to head back inside, he started planning. He didn't want to leave without knowing if Stephanie was alive or dead. But he knew that he would have to deal with the Undertaker again if she was still alive. And considering how he kept coming back after getting shot several times, Paul couldn't help but wonder how he could kill the Undertaker.

It was at that moment when Paul realized that, considering that the Undertaker was dead to begin with, maybe he couldn't kill him. So even if he was to charge in there like a superhero, it might not do any good.

At least, that was until Paul noticed a series of gasoline canisters near where the dock met the land. An idea came to mind in which if he couldn't kill the Undertaker conventionally, Paul would have to destroy him completely until there was nothing left.

Not wasting any time, Paul rushed toward where the canisters sat and squatted down to inspect them. Upon shaking several of them, he smiled as he placed the knife and gun down on the dock and grabbed one of the canisters.

As he looked up in front of him, the smile quickly left his face as the Undertaker, with shovel in hand, stood several feet away from him.

Now knowing how he can finally rid of the Undertaker, Paul dropped the canister to the ground and quickly reached for the knife and gun, realizing he would have to wear the Undertaker down in order to do anything afterwards.

No longer running away from the creature, the sandy blond college student gripped his weapons and motioned for the Undertaker to come after him.

The Undertaker quickly stalked toward Paul with his shovel in hand. The undead monster swung his shovel at the young man, but missed.

Paul quickly retaliated as he stabbed the Undertaker in the gut with the knife, causing the Undertaker to groan at the sensation. The sandy haired college student quickly pulled the knife out and kneed the Undertaker where he stabbed him. As the Undertaker fell to one knee, Paul tried to stab him again in his back.

But the Undertaker pushed him away, trying to distance Paul so he could get to his feet.

The young man quickly caught himself before he fell backwards and continued his attack on the now standing Undertaker. After a series of slashes with the knife, Paul started to believe he was wearing the Undertaker down.

But a mistiming from Paul allowed the Undertaker to grasp the arm holding the knife, immobilizing Paul long enough for the Undertaker to punch him in the face, knocking him on his ass.

The Undertaker grabbed the shovel he dropped as a result of Paul's onslaught and got to his feet. The undead creature stalked toward Paul and raised his shovel in the air.

Paul quickly aimed his gun and fired at the attacking figure, luckily striking the wooden part of the shovel and sending the metal part flying.

The Undertaker, noticing his now damaged shovel, looked at it in curiosity.

The young college man took the opportunity and used his legs to sweep the Undertaker off his feet. Immediately, Paul got up and kicked the Undertaker in the face as he attempted to sit up. Knowing this was his chance; Paul raced toward the gasoline canisters and grabbed one. Pulling the top off, he ran back to the downed Undertaker and starting pouring the contents of the canister on him.

"I sure hope this works," Paul said.

After emptying the canister, he threw it away and headed in the direction of the lake to escape whatever explosion might occur from the flammable liquid. As the Undertaker tried getting to his feet, Paul cocked the revolver and aimed at the other canisters, hoping the bullet will cause the contents to combust.

"Time to feel the burn, motherfucker!"

Unfortunately, no bullet came out.

Paul cocked and fired again, but the result was the same. Panicking, Paul must've realized he lost count of his bullets or must've fired the last shot when he was knocked out. Either way, he was now in trouble.

"Oh shit!" Paul exclaimed as he reached into his jean pocket to get more bullets.

But the now gasoline-soaked Undertaker got up and reached Paul, now choking him.

The young man, quick to act, slashed at the Undertaker's chest, which caused the monster to loosen his grip. Now free, Paul tackled him to the ground. With his hands outstretched, Paul gripped the knife and jammed it into the Undertaker's hand and forcing it further into the wood of the dock.

The Undertaker groaned and removed the knife from his hand after a couple of tries.

But this bought enough time for Paul, who backed away from the Undertaker as he tried to free himself, to remove the butane lighter from his jean pocket.

"Hey Deadman!"

The Undertaker, as he sat up now free from the knife, looked at the young man standing in front of him.

Paul flipped the lid and sparked a flame. "Now it's time to feel the burn."

The sandy blond college student tossed the lighter at the Undertaker, setting him ablaze. As the Undertaker caught fire and squirmed on the ground, Paul noticed some flames approaching the other gasoline canisters. Knowing what might happen; Paul took a mad dash toward the end of the dock.

Eventually, the flames reached the canisters and caused an explosion on the dock.

Paul went flying and landing in the motorboat, which broke away from the dock and started floating out into the lake.

After landing hard in the boat, Paul tried to catch his breath before he lost consciousness again.

* * *

After a minute or so, Paul came to and slowly sat up as the boat floated in the middle of the lake. Looking at the mansion, he noticed the entire dock ablaze.

Feeling relieved, Paul relaxed in the boat.

"It's over," he said to himself. "And I'm the only one who made it."

Suddenly, a fist broke through the bottom of the boat.

Paul screamed at the sight and attempted to get away from it, but the fist gripped his foot and kept him from doing so. Slowly, the boat came apart and Paul found himself being dragged underwater. He tried to swim toward the surface before he disappeared beneath the murky depths.

Soon, the air bubbles coming up from where he was pulled down came to a stop.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

So now, we've come to the final part.

It appeared that Paul finally vanquished the Undertaker and survived the night. But now, that no longer seems to be the case.

Coming up real soon, we'll have four endings. That's right, people. Four endings. The one ending that gets the best positive response, or the one you think makes the most sense, will be the canon ending to this story.

So get ready to read the exciting conclusions to "Devil's Night." It won't be long.

BTW, did any of you catch the "Evil Dead" reference?

Peace!


	11. Ending 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers involved. If I did, that would probably be considered slavery, which, much like cannibalism is frowned upon in many parts of the world.

It's finally here! Can you believe it?

After more than five years, the main story is complete. But all that's left is the ending. How do we cap this story off?

Well, when I first started this story way back when, I thought of a couple of ideas on how to end it, mostly done in the style of horror films. But I couldn't really decide on which one to use.

But then, I decided to include all of them. After which, you, the readers, can decide on which ending makes the most sense and gets the best positive response and that ending will be the canon ending to the story.

Let's get into it.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Ending One**

Paul's eyes fluttered open, although it was difficult due to a bright light above him. He turned his head away from the light to allow his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

The sandy haired college student tried to sit up…but couldn't.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Paul could only raise his head as he looked down to see what was holding him down. Upon observation, he found himself strapped to a table by his arms and legs, dressed only in his boxers.

At that moment, Paul started to panic.

He wondered where he was and how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being out on the lake after setting the Undertaker on fire and being pulled underwater.

Paul tried to muscle his way free from the straps but found they were too tight. After a minute or so of trying to break free, he fell back onto the table.

As he turned his head to the left side, he noticed a figure sitting in a chair.

"Who is that?" he again asked.

Suddenly, Paul's eyes widened in horror as the figure became clear to him.

"Stacy?"

Indeed, it was Stacy…or at least, it use to be.

It didn't make it easier to figure out who it was since her face looked like it was caved in.

_

* * *

_

Stacy fell to the ground after getting struck in the head by the Undertaker's shovel.

_Just as quickly, the Undertaker grabbed hold of her and flung her up against a tree. Before Stacy could register what was going on, the Undertaker swung his shovel directly into Stacy's face._

* * *

"Oh god no," Paul remarked at seeing his friend.

It was then he noticed someone else not far from Stacy. Paul began feeling nauseous as he noticed who it was.

Chris…dead, just like Stacy.

From what Paul could see, it looked like Chris had been impaled on something.

_

* * *

_

Chris ran through the forest in attempt to get to Paul's car and locate help for him and his friends. He turned around as he heard a noise coming from behind him. As he backed away from said noise, he tripped and fell to the ground. Chris hastily got back up but stopped in his tracks.

_The Undertaker appeared before him and, before Chris could react, thrusted his shovel into the blond man's stomach. The Undertaker retracted his shovel, as Chris' body fell to the ground._

* * *

Paul turned his head away from the sight of their dead bodies. But upon turning his head to the other side.

But it turned out to be a big mistake as he discovered yet another dead body.

This time, it was Trish, who looks like her throat was slit.

_

* * *

_

Trish tried to fight off the Undertaker as he held in his grasp, but could not match his supernatural strength.

_With one hand wrapped around her mouth, the Undertaker wrestled the kitchen knife out of the blond girls' hand. The undead monster removed his hand from her mouth and quickly slit her throat before she could make a sound._

* * *

Paul's eyes moved away from the blond and found yet another dead body.

Randy, whose head looks like it was crushed.

_

* * *

_

Randy found himself pinned against the wall in the library. He could not scream due to the Undertaker covering his mouth with his hand.

_The Undertaker quickly removed his hand and brought them both onto the side of Randy's head. The dark-haired young man could do nothing as his head was slowly crushed in the Undertaker's vice-like grip._

* * *

Paul felt like he was going to be sick as he noticed his dead friends around him.

At that moment, a door opened followed by someone whistling.

Paul noticed a dark figure enter the room, all the while whistling "Earth Angel" and carrying something with him.

As the figure approached the light, the sandy haired college student started panicking again as he noticed who it was.

The Undertaker. It was a badly burned Undertaker, but the Undertaker nonetheless.

Not noticing Paul's awakened state, he propped what turned out to be another dead body next to Randy's.

"Stephanie!" he cried out upon seeing it. "No!"

The brunette lifelessly slumped along Randy's.

_

* * *

_

Once inside the mansion, the Undertaker tried to drag Stephanie through the mansion.

_The brunette tried to fight back, going as far as to bite down on his arm._

_Tired of dealing with the young woman, the Undertaker threw her to ground and strangled her until she finally stopped breathing._

* * *

The Undertaker turned to see Paul now awake and turned his attention toward him. He observed the immobile young man on the table. Without saying a word, he walked over to a table and wheeled a tray of tools and a large canister of some unknown liquid over to the table.

"What are you going to do?" Paul asked. "What the fuck are you going to do?"

After grabbing a surgical knife from the tray, the Undertaker leaned forward and breathed into his face.

"Do not fear death," the Undertaker gravelly spoke. "It's only another beginning."

Paul shook his head as the Undertaker gripped the knife and prepared to do what he did best. As the Undertaker did so, Paul screamed loudly that anyone outside could hear him.

* * *

Unfortunately, no one could hear Paul's screams.

**THE END**

One down, three more to go.

So obviously, this is the ending in which everyone dies in the end. It seems like there are a lot of those in horror movies nowadays. Well, I hoped you liked this ending and will enjoy the others I have planned.

Peace!


	12. Ending 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers involved. If I did, that would probably be considered slavery, which, much like cannibalism is frowned upon in many parts of the world.

It's finally here! Can you believe it?

After more than five years, the main story is complete. But all that's left is the ending. How do we cap this story off?

Well, when I first started this story way back when, I thought of a couple of ideas on how to end it, mostly done in the style of horror films. But I couldn't really decide on which one to use.

But then, I decided to include all of them. After which, you, the readers, can decide on which ending makes the most sense and gets the best positive response and that ending will be the canon ending to the story.

Let's get into it.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Ending Two**

"No!" Paul screamed as he thrashed around. "No! No!"

A nurse came to Paul's bedside to try and help him in the throes of a nightmare.

Suddenly, Paul sat up, panting wildly.

"It's alright, sweetie," she said. "It's only a nightmare. You're safe now."

Paul looked around and noticed he was in a hospital room. But aside from the nurse, he wasn't alone. Two others were in the room as well.

A doctor approached the bed to assist the nurse in checking over Paul's injuries.

"From what I can tell, nothing major," the doctor said. "Just a few bumps and bruises. All he really needs is some rest and he'll be good as new."

"What's going on?" Paul asked as he lied back down on the hospital bed.

The other person in the room, a police chief, approached the bed.

"Well, looks like you've been through a lot," he said. "Your parents are on their way up right now. Can you tell us what happened out there?"

"Wait a minute," Paul said as he sat up again. "Where are my friends? What happened to them?"

The police chief looked down at his feet, unable to answer.

"They're all dead?" Paul asked.

"I'm afraid so, son," the chief said. "Some of my men found them in a hidden room within the cellar. They also found you in a boat out on the lake. We thought you were dead too."

The sandy haired college student looked down at his lap after hearing of his friends' deaths.

"So what the hell happened out there?"

"The Undertaker?" Paul asked as he looked up. "Is he dead too?"

"The Undertaker?" the chief questioned.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "He was the one who attacked us. He's responsible."

The chief looked at the doctor and the nurse before looking back at Paul.

"Son, we found no other bodies out there."

"But I don't under…" Paul began.

But the young man didn't finish as he lied back down on the hospital bed. All the while, the three other people looked at him.

"He's still out there then," Paul said as he starred off into the ceiling without saying a word.

Instead, all he thought of at that moment was if the nightmare would ever really end.

* * *

Later that night, deep in the woods, the sounds came alive. The rustling of leaves, the language of the wildlife and even the swishing of the fall winds made the forest come to life.

But one sound stood out among all others.

It was the sound of someone whistling.

If someone happened to be there, they would say they spotted a dark figure stalking through the woods, always on the lookout for people entering his domain.

**THE END**

Oh, we're halfway there now. Only two more endings left.

So obviously, this is what I call my "Friday the 13th" ending. I guess I should say I don't own anything related to "Friday the 13th" just to cover my ass. But much like how the original movies were, there was always one survivor who managed to survive the horror while all their friends were killed. Most of them were women who refrained from doing anything "naughty," such as drinking, doing drugs and engaging in premarital sex. So in this one, Paul is the sole survivor and the Undertaker may very well still be out there.

Well, I hoped you liked this ending and will enjoy the others remaining.

Peace!


	13. Ending 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers involved. If I did, that would probably be considered slavery, which, much like cannibalism is frowned upon in many parts of the world.

It's finally here! Can you believe it?

After more than five years, the main story is complete. But all that's left is the ending. How do we cap this story off?

Well, when I first started this story way back when, I thought of a couple of ideas on how to end it, mostly done in the style of horror films. But I couldn't really decide on which one to use.

But then, I decided to include all of them. After which, you, the readers, can decide on which ending makes the most sense and gets the best positive response and that ending will be the canon ending to the story.

Let's get into it.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Ending Three**

"No!" Paul screamed as he thrashed around. "No! No!"

A couple of police officers came to the boat to try and help Paul in the throes of a nightmare.

Suddenly, Paul sat up, panting wildly.

"It's alright, son," one of the officers said. "It's only a nightmare. You're safe now."

Paul looked around and noticed he was on the lakeshore outside of the mansion. It was now morning. But aside from the two cops by his side, he wasn't alone.

Looking around, he noticed several police officers and emergency workers running around trying to get things done.

"Come on, young man," the other officer said as he and his partner helped Paul. "Let's get you out of this boat. Easy does it."

The two assisted Paul out of the beached boat and helped him to a tree stump, where he sat down.

"Alright, you stay right here," one of the officers said. "I'll go get the chief."

The one officer ran a couple of feet where Paul was to talk to a much older man, while the other officer kept the blond college student company. After less than a minute, the older man came to Paul.

"Well, looks like you've been through a lot," the chief said.

"Yeah," Paul said still groggy.

"We got calls last night about a lot of noise in this general area. So we decided to check it out. Can you tell us what happened out here?"

Before Paul could start, another officer came running up to the chief.

"Chief!" he exclaimed as he slowed down upon arrival. "We found other survivors!"

"What?" the chief asked. "Where?"

"There was a secret room inside the cellar," the officer said. "We heard some noise from inside and found five other people in there. Two men and three women."

Paul's interest and hope peaked at what the officer said.

"Are they alright?" the chief asked.

"Yes sir," he replied. "They're being brought out right now."

As Paul listened to the officer, he noticed a couple of uniforms bring out five people out of the cellar entrance.

"Oh my god," he gasped.

Stacy, Chris, Trish, Randy and Stephanie all appeared alive and well.

"Stephanie?" Paul asked himself as she stood up and started walking towards her.

Upon noticing her boyfriend, the brunette in question ran towards him.

"Paul!" she cried out with tears evident.

The two young lovers met in a tight embrace, as if they were afraid to let go. After a couple of kisses, the two brought their foreheads together.

"I can't believe you're still alive, Paul," Stephanie said.

"Same here, baby," he responded. "I thought you guys were dead."

"We thought we were," Chris said as he and the others reached Stephanie and Paul.

"Yeah," Stacy agreed. "But I remember getting banged on the head and blacking out. The next thing I remember, I found myself locked in a room with everyone else."

"Same here," Trish replied.

"Yeah," Randy added.

"You guys have no idea how glad I am to know you're all alive," Paul sighed.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the six friends were escorted to a couple of squad cars. After Paul, Stephanie and Randy were ushered into one and Chris, Trish and Stacy in another; the two cars left the area.

* * *

Along the road leading away from the woods, Randy, Stephanie and Paul relaxed in the back, relieved to know they're all safe now.

"From the looks of things, it seems like you kids had a rough night," the cop in the passenger seat said to the three friends.

"You have no idea," Randy responded.

"Well, you kids are safe now," the officer remarked. "Just relax and we'll get you someplace safe."

"Hey Stephanie," Randy asked his female friend.

"Yeah?"

"The next time we go someplace for the weekend, how about Atlantic City?" the dark-haired man said with a chuckle.

Both Stephanie and Randy laughed at the question while Paul only stared out the window.

Suddenly, Paul stiffened as he passed and saw a figure in the woods. He turned away from the window with eyes widened and mouth hanging open.

The officer in the passenger seat turned to check on the three friends and noticed Paul's expression.

"You okay, son?" he asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Paul?" Stephanie asked with concern.

"What's wrong, dude?" Randy asked as well.

But Paul didn't say anything.

Instead, all he thought of at that moment was if the nightmare would ever really end.

**THE END**

Just one more left.

Now this is the ending I had in mind when I decided not to show anyone getting killed. I consider this my "April Fool's Day" ending.

For those unaware, there was a movie that came out in the mid-80s called "April Fool's Day." It starred Amy Steel, who was the sole survivor of "Friday the 13th Part II," and Thomas F. Wilson, who many know best as Biff Tannen from the "Back to the Future" trilogy. It came out as part of a trend of slasher movies revolving around significant days along with "Black Christmas" and "My Bloody Valentine" to name a few.

Anyway, spoiler alert, the movie featured a group of college friends who go to one friend's remote island resort. As the movie progresses, the friends fall one by one to an unseen murderer…or so we were to believe. Instead, it turned out to be a dress rehearsal for the one friend to start running a whodunit horror weekend at the resort. So it was never a slasher movie, but rather pretended to be one.

But throughout the entire movie, there are no death scenes. The movie shows the victims encountering the killer, but nothing else. I thought it was an interesting take on slasher movies.

Well, I hoped you liked this ending and will enjoy the last one I have left.

Peace!


	14. Ending 4

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers involved. If I did, that would probably be considered slavery, which, much like cannibalism is frowned upon in many parts of the world.

It's finally here! Can you believe it?

After more than five years, the main story is complete. But all that's left is the ending. How do we cap this story off?

Well, when I first started this story way back when, I thought of a couple of ideas on how to end it, mostly done in the style of horror films. But I couldn't really decide on which one to use.

But then, I decided to include all of them. After which, you, the readers, can decide on which ending makes the most sense and gets the best positive response and that ending will be the canon ending to the story.

Let's get into it.

**DEVIL'S NIGHT**

**Ending Four**

"No!" Paul screamed as he thrashed around. "No! No!"

The sandy haired young man thrashed around on the bed while in the throes of a nightmare.

Suddenly, Paul sat up, panting wildly.

Paul looked around and noticed he was in his dorm room. As he noticed the familiar surroundings and noted the time being close to noon, it became obvious to him that the entire experience was all a dream.

Feeling relieved, Paul fell back onto the bed.

But at that moment, the phone rang, startling the young man. He frantically reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"_Paul?" the voice answered back. "Hey, it's Chris."_

"Oh, hey Chris," Paul replied.

"_You alright, dude?" Chris asked. "You sound freaked out."_

"Yeah, I'm good," Paul said. "I just had a bogus nightmare just before you called."

"_Damn, sorry to hear that," Chris said. "Anyway, it turns out the girls aren't going to be able to go this weekend. Something came up with Stephanie's folks so she's going to go visit them this weekend."_

"Oh really?" Paul questioned as he thought about his dream. "That sucks."

"_Yeah," Chris responded. "But Trish called me a couple of minutes ago and told me the trip was off. But she said they'll go out there next month. So I was wondering if you wanted to join up with me, Trish, Randy and Stacy for lunch today and think of something to do."_

"That sounds like a good idea," Paul replied. "I certainly don't feel like sleeping anymore. Let me shower and get dressed and I'll be by your room in a couple of minutes."

"_Sounds good," Chris said. "See you soon."_

"See ya," Paul said as he hung up the phone.

After running his hand through his mane of hair, he got out of bed and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

Later that night, deep in the woods, the sounds came alive. The rustling of leaves, the language of the wildlife and even the swishing of the fall winds made the forest come to life.

But one sound stood out among all others.

It was the sound of someone whistling.

If someone happened to be there, they would say they spotted a dark figure stalking through the woods, always on the lookout for people entering his domain.

**THE END**

Well, that takes care of it!

So obviously, this is what I call my "Dallas" ending. This stems from that old soap opera "Dallas," in which a popular character was killed off and brought back to life due to negative fan reaction. As a result of the return, the entire stretch of story from the character's death to his revival was just a lengthy dream sequence.

I guess you could also call this my "feel good" ending since none of the characters died. They're all safe and sound.

So, there you have it. "Devil's Night" is finally finished.

I hope you all enjoyed the journey. It certainly was a long one, that's for sure. But I surely hope it was worth it. So stay tuned for future stories coming down the pipe. I have some really good ideas.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying, "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."

Oh…and Happy Halloween!


End file.
